


Christmas Cheer - a pile of TVXQ/JYJ presents

by willowwing



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Kim Jaejoong (Musician)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwing/pseuds/willowwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willowwing's Ficlet Advent Calendar. Fifteen stories written for Christmas prompts. Different pairings based on request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From the Heart (JaeChun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To truly achieve something magnificent, you have to break the rules.

Prompt - Santa Hat for damselfly27

* * *

 

_“Love is like playing the piano. First you must play by the rules, then you must forget the rules and play from your heart.”_

“What do you think of it that way?” Jaejoong turned around on the piano bench to look for Yoochun’s reaction and grinned as he found him sitting propped up in corner of the room, sound asleep. They’d been working for the better part of three days on the songs for the new album, and they were both exhausted. Unlike Jae, Yoochun could sleep anywhere.  
  
Jaejoong shook his head, gathered the scattered papers into a somewhat contained pile and shoved them in his backpack. Time to go home for some food and few hours sleep. Crouching in front of his soul mate, he flicked the white fluffy ball on the furry Santa hat with his finger. Yoochun had been wearing it all week along with the red and white, candy cane striped scarf currently wrapped around his neck. Jaejoong grabbed the red velvet peak of the hat and tickled the end of Yoochun’s nose with the white fur ball. “Wakey. Wakey, sleeping beauty.”  
  
Yoochun mumbled and shifted in his sleep, batting at the unknown intrusion and rubbing the itch away from his nose. Jaejoong grinned stroking Yoochun’s cheek with the fur and then the full curve of his bottom lip. Yoochun shifted again. The temptation to lean down and taste that bottom lip was overwhelming. Jaejoong had resisted for years, but it was always hardest when they were alone, just the two of them around the holidays. He wanted a partner in all things—not just music—and he knew that after experiencing the connection he shared with Yoochun, no one else was ever going to be good enough. Thoughtfully, he stroked the white fur down Yoochun’s cheek again. Maybe it was time to do something about it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
“Jaejoong-ah, I…” The door knob of his front door was cold against Yoochun’s palm. Jaejoong hot against his front.  
  
Jaejoong slid his hands up Yoochun’s arms, thumbs grazing the inside curve of his elbows as he stepped even closer, pressing his soul mate against the door. His hands skimmed up Yoochun’s arms and over his shoulders.  
  
“Jaejoong… God... what—?” The back of Yoochun’s head thumped gently against the wood of the door as Jaejoong’s thumbs paused just under the curve of his jaw, fingers lightly tracing the back of his neck.  
  
Jaejoong was smiling as he reached for Yoochun’s Santa hat, repeating the gentle touches with the fur ball he’d used to wake his soul mate up earlier. One thumb pressed gently at Yoochun’s lower lip, separating it by a fraction from the upper.  
  
Yoochun raised a hand to clutch at the front of Jaejoong’s shirt through the open front of his coat. Jaejoong tilted his head and stepped closer. Yoochun’s feet moved apart almost automatically, and Jaejoong shuffled forward into the warm space between Yoochun’s thighs, the outside of one shoe pressing against the inside of Yoochun’s boot.  
  
“ButJaejoongwenever…” Yoochun gasped as Jaejoong’s lips brushed against his.  
  
Jaejoong paused, sighed and lifted his head. He pulled back, but didn’t take his hands from Yoochun’s face. “About that.. I’ve decided that it is time to quit listening to the rules and start listening to my heart.”  
  
Yoochun’s brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
Jaejoong slid a hand around to cup the back of Yoochun’s neck more firmly. He moved his head closer so that he could nip gently at the curved lobe of Yoochun’s ear. “You told me when you started teaching me piano that first you played by the rules and then you learned to break the rules and play from your heart.”  
  
Yoochun flinched, the shock traveling directly from the underside of his ear to the hot ache between his legs. Yoochun released the front of Jaejoong’s shirt and slid one around his slim waist, under the coat, fingers digging into the muscles of his back, the other hand still wrapped tight around the door knob. “You’ve always played from your heart. It’s why you’re better than me.”  
  
Jaejoong smiled, soft words brushing across Yoochun’s ear. “You’re a much better piano player.” Jaejoong leaned his body weight against Yoochun, pushing him into door, swiveling minutely back and forth until he found the perfect fit of thighs and hips and chests.  
  
“And you're a better composer.” Yoochun’s hand cupped the back of Jaejoong’s head, fingers sliding into the silky strands of his hair, unconsciously pulling him closer... desperately craving the first taste of his lips.  
  
Jaejoong murmured in pleasure and pressed a soft, open-mouthed kiss just at the juncture of Yoochun’s neck and shoulder. “Which I learned from you.”  
  
“What—?” Yoochun asked, befuddled. Between lack of sleep and Jaejoong... so close... so warm... so tempting... he was having a serious problem focusing.  
  
“I learned how to compose from my heart from you,” Jaejoong repeated. “You always follow your heart, and my heart is telling me to break the rules and kiss you.”  
  
“Thank God….” Yoochun turned his face towards Jaejoong’s, blindly seeking that indescribably hot, tempting mouth. Jaejoong was there before he was.  
  
A near minute of gentle nudges, first bottom lip across bottom, then moving up to caress bottom lip against top, slightly firmer glance of matching top-to-top and bottom-to-bottom, leading to sucking and gentle nips with teeth.  
  
Yoochun parted his lips to protest the oh-so-delicious yet still not-quite-the-serious-kiss-I’m-looking-for.  
  
Jaejoong, permission granted by the silent parting of Yoochun’s red lips, pushed harder and tasted the first wet centimeter behind the rose bud mouth he’d been craving. Sweet, candied, soft, wet, peppermint Yoochun. The man should suck on candy canes year round. Jaejoong made a low sound and shifted against muscled thighs, flat waist to flat waist. His hands framed Yoochun’s jaw, tilting the spiky head of hair back against the door just a little more, a slightly sharper angle so he could taste more, explore sharp white teeth that begged for miniature licks, lips parting on soft gasps and the answering rub-lick-shiver of Yoochun’s tongue.  
  
Yoochun was hanging from Jaejoong’s neck, held up by the press of that lean body against his, pushing him hard into the warm wood at his back, his hand digging fisted into the black silk of his hair and soft, worn cotton of Jae’s T-shirt, wrist locked around the strong neck keeping him from collapsing to the frozen concrete of his front stoop. Yoochun lost any power to think, pushing up hard into the angled planes of Jaejoong’s body.  
  
Jaejoong flexed his knees and ground into the man he had trapped against the door.  
  
Yoochun made a low sound in the back of his throat and hitched up one leg, his calf snaking up over a thigh and around a slender hip, pushing in counter thrust against the slow roll of Jaejoong’s body.  
  
Jaejoong pulled back abruptly, breathing hard, forehead dropped and rolling against Yoochun’s. “Whoa.”  
  
Yoochun panted in return, eyes blinking damp and wide, hand still clutched in a death grip around Jaejoong’s neck. “Oh fuck….”  
  
Jaejoong chuckled, and buried his face against Yoochun’s neck. “What was that again? It sounded like an invitation.”  
  
Yoochun licked his lips, swallowed and tried again. “I... you... I can’t....”  
  
Jaejoong lifted his head and chuckled. “I kissed you speechless.” His hands slid from around Yoochun’s shoulders, rubbing up and down the strong arms before he stepped back slightly.  
  
Yoochun rolled his eyes and reached behind him to clutch at the doorknob once again, leaning back against the door for support. One hand remained gripping the round muscle of Jaejoong’s shoulder. “Kiss more. Don’t want to talk anyway.”  
  
Jaejoong grinned at the garbled incoherence. He leaned forward, palms flat against the door on either side of Yoochun’s head. He slanted his mouth down and across Yoochun’s, a firm push between still damp, swollen mouth, a long lick around the curved-open-sigh of Yoochun’s lips and he was gone.  
  
Yoochun swayed in Jaejoong’s wake and jerked himself upright.  
  
Jaejoong leapt lightly down the porch, hands stuffed in his pockets as he turned around, walking easily backwards towards the car parked on the curb. “G’night, Chunnie.”  
  
Yoochun’s mouth opened. Then closed. Then opened again. “Good night?”  
  
Jae grinned. “Yeah... good night. You need to think about this and make a decision because whatever we start is forever. There’s no end to soul mates, so you need to be sure.”  
  
Yoochun’s mouth moved, no sound coming out.  
  
Jaejoong threw back his head and laughed. “I’ll be here at eight a.m. with coffee and donuts. We can eat them in the kitchen and go to work, or eat them in bed. You decide.” Turning he buried his hands in his pockets and whistled the tune to Colors as he walked away.  
  
Yoochun’s head thunked back against the wood of the door. “Decision?” he scoffed with a huff. “Like I’d choose anything but him. Fuckin’ tease! Wind me up and make me wait until morning.  
  
Turning he unlocked the door, a sly smile growing. “Maybe I’ll call Su and see if he want to meet me for coffee at 7:45.” Yoochun chuckled as he walked into the dark apartment. He might want Jaejoong with every fiber of his being, but his soul mate would learn that he didn’t get to call _all_ the shots.


	2. Unexpected (JaeChun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days just don't turn out the way you expect them to...

Unexptected - JaeChun

Prompt: Wreath for park2kim

* * *

 

_Some days just don't turn out the way you expect them to..._  
  
Stumbling out of the bar, Yoochun and Jaejoong clung to each other laughing—unsure if they were keeping the other up or making things worse. “No driving for us.” Yoochun hiccupped, sending Jae into fits of laughter. “Should we call a taxi?”  
  
Jaejoong scoffed. “No taxis. It isn’t that far. Let’s walk.”  
  
“It’s fuckin’ cold,” Yoochun whined as Jae pulled him down the deserted sidewalk.  
  
“It wouldn’t be if you wore proper clothes.” Jaejoong stared pointedly at Yoochun’s flip flops. “I swear. You wear boots, sweaters and scarves in August and flip flops in December.”  
  
Yoochun grinned and shrugged, wrapping his arm tighter around Jaejoong’s waist as they meandered up the street. They were almost to Jae’s condo when Yoochun changed course, steering them into a deserted park.  
  
“What—?” Jae asked as Yoochun climbed onto the merry-go-round. “It’s cold, remember?”  
  
“Come play with me,” Yoochun challenged. “It’ll warm you up.”  
  
Jaejoong’s look turned feral. “I bet it would,” he whispered under his breath before climbing on the opposite side of the toy, sending it spinning with a powerful push.   
  
Yoochun jumped from the spinning ride and sprinted for the slide, starting a raucous game of tag—on, over, and around the frozen playground equipment. Ducking behind a tree, he peeked back at Jaejoong to stick his tongue out as yet another snowball missed its mark and spattered harmlessly on the dark bark of the trunk. “Ha! You throw like a girl.”  
  
“I’ll show you girl,” Jaejoong bellowed, launching himself at Yoochun and tackling him to the ground. The snow immediately started to melt through Yoochun’s jeans, and he struggled against Jaejoong’s hold.  
  
“Fuck, Jae. Let me up. It’s cold.”  
  
“I’ll let you up when I want.” Jae pinned Yoochun’s hands to the ground above his head and grinned down at him. “You promised to warm me up, and you were right. I feel plenty warm.”  
  
 _That was when things veered off course._  
  
Jaejoong’s familiar brown eyes—almost black in the low light—narrowed and focused on Yoochun’s lips.  
  
“JaeJae?” Yoochun’s voice wavered. His entire body was quivering, and it wasn’t from the cold ground or the damp snow. Something in Jae’s eyes made him... anxious... jumpy. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, but it wasn’t something he’d ever experienced with Jaejoong before. Usually being with Jaejoong relaxed him—like being wrapped in a warm blanket. Never in his deepest fantasies had he envisioned Jae’s eyes looking at him like this.  
  
“Breathe, Yoochun. It's just me... Soul mates... forever. Right?"  
  
That didn't help. Yoochun tried to breathe, but his throat just wouldn't cooperate. Jaejoong sat on top of him, his hands on Yoochun’s wrists, their bodies too close. If Jaejoong shifted even slightly, he was going to feel the effect the weight and proximity his body was having on Yoochun. Jae was solid and warm and oh so incredibly masculine that Yoochun’s brain was having trouble processing simple requests... like breathe. He didn't think he'd ever be in this position. They’d been best friends for years. Lived in each other’s pockets—literally. Yoochun had given up on ever having more than friendship with the man that held half of his soul. He stared up. The glow of Jae’s skin in the street lights and the soft fall of hair around his face transfixed him. He loved it when Jae blew it dry and left all the product out, and Yoochun couldn't resist reaching up and running his fingers through it.  
  
Jaejoong smiled a wicked grin that made Yoochun's heart hammer. "You can tell me 'no'."  
  
He could? Yoochun didn't think he could have said “no” if his life depended on it.  
  
Jaejoong's hands smoothed down Yoochun's chest, leaning closer and aligning their bodies. Yoochun couldn't help the whimper that escaped at the feeling of Jaejoong's half-hard cock pressed against him. He'd wanted this for so long, but now that it was actually being offered, he was frozen, unable to do anything but stare and wonder when Jaejoong had become even more beautiful... more sexy. It shouldn’t have even been possible.  
  
Jaejoong leaned down, his hair falling into his eyes and tickling the side of Yoochun’s face as he whispered in Yoochun’s ear, “I don't bite.”  
  
Yoochun nodded his head mutely.   
  
“Well... unless you ask nicely,” Jaejoong added, before licking a path around Yoochun’s ear, nipping gently at the top.   
  
Yoochun shuddered.   
  
“Time for a warm, comfortable bed.” Jaejoong jumped gracefully to his feet and pulled Yoochun up with him. Yoochun stumbled, unable to remember how to make his feet work. Jaejoong took his hand and started back up the street, almost skipping. Yoochun hesitated, his mind still racing to catch up.  
  
Jaejoong noticed the uncertainty and wrapped his arm around Yoochun's shoulders, pulling him close. "I meant it earlier when I said that you could tell me 'no'. We can go home, change into sweats, and open that bottle of scotch that came in the last set of fan gifts. Noonas give the best presents."  
  
Yoochun found his voice. "Is that what you want?"  
  
"No." Jae smiled, his eyes warming to the enchanting glow they’d held a few moments ago. The one that made Yoochun feel like the most desirable man on the planet as Jae beamed at him. Jaejoong stopped walking, pushing Yoochun into the shadows under a tree. “I want to go home, strip you naked, and find out all the things I still don’t know about you.”  
  
“You know everything about me.”   
  
Jaejoong ran his thumb across Yoochun’s bottom lip, licking his own lips unconsciously as he did it. “I don’t know what the skin behind your knee tastes like. I don’t know how you sound when you come, and I don’t know if you like your lovers forceful or playful.” Jae brushed a quick kiss over Yoochun’s lips—so light, so brief, that Yoochun wasn’t entirely sure it had happened. Jaejoong threaded their fingers together and squeezed. “You’re my soul mate and not knowing those things is unacceptable.”  
  
“You never wanted... before—”  
  
“You sure about that?” Jae cocked his head and smiled at Yoochun, causing his heart rate to ratchet up a notch.  
  
“At the moment, I’m not sure of anything.”  
  
“Do you want me enough to try and figure it out together?”  
  
Yoochun couldn’t control the unexpected laugh that escaped. “Are you kidding me?”  
  
Jaejoong’s entire face lit up at the unguarded reaction. “So come home with me so I can feel you against me without seven layers of winter clothes between us.”  
  
~~~~~  
  
It took less than five minutes to walk the rest of the way to Jae’s condo. Yoochun didn’t say much. He was too worried that he’d wake himself up and find out it was all a dream. His eyes focused on the giant wreath decorating the door as Jaejoong fiddled with the key. Christmas had taken on an all new meaning in the last few minutes, and the giant red bow tied to the bottom of the wreath suddenly looked like the wrapping of a present that lay on the other side of the door. Yoochun shook off the fanciful wandering of his imagination and followed Jae into the condo.   
  
Jaejoong stripped off their coats, hanging them to dry by the door. “Do you want a drink?”  
  
Yoochun shook his head. He’d been way past drunk when they left the bar, but the walk home had been incredibly... sobering, and he didn’t want his senses numbed.  
  
“Living room? Bedroom?” Jaejoong asked, looking somewhat uncertain after all his bluff and confidence in the park.  
  
“Bedroom,” Yoochun answered, extending his hand to Jaejoong and following him down the hall. He reached the edge of Jaejoong’s huge bed and paused.  
  
Jae placed a strong hand on Yoochun’s stomach and pulled him backwards, flush against his own body. “Do you feel that? Can you feel how hard I am just thinking about getting to touch you?” Jaejoong reached his hand around, running it down the length of Yoochun’s lean body. Reaching the hem of Yoochun’s shirt, he slid his hands underneath the soft fabric and pulled it off swiftly. “Mmm, much better,” he murmured, hands gliding over bare skin.   
  
Yoochun's head fell back against Jaejoong's chest, eyes closed, nodding his agreement. The exploring hands brushed over his nipples which hardened immediately into tight peaks. Even through two layers of denim, he felt Jaejoong’s cock pressing against his ass and his body hardened in response. Sinking deeper into the embrace, he sighed.  
  
Jaejoong smiled as Yoochun relaxed, his weight settling firmly against his body. Jae’s hands continued to move across the sleekly muscled chest, pinching the hard nipples and brushing teasing fingers just under the waistband of Yoochun's jeans. "More?" Jaejoong asked with a chuckle as Yoochun's body arched into his touch. Grasping the tab of denim, he unbuttoned the jeans, pushing them to the floor where Yoochun kicked them off completely.   
  
With a gentle push, Yoochun bounced down on the bed, rolling onto his back. Through hooded eyes, he stared at Jaejoong, waiting, completely naked and hard. He knew Jaejoong was teasing him, putting on a show as he slowly removed his shirt, the muscles in his arms and chest flexing. He bent, pushing his tight jeans down his body and then dragging them all the way back up those endless legs, elegant fingers gripping his own cock. It wasn't even a complete stroke, but Yoochun couldn't look away from the long, hard cock standing out from Jaejoong’s body.   
  
“Like what you see?”  
  
Yoochun felt his body break into a light sweat. He wanted to tease back, but he barely managed a choked, “Yes.”  
  
Jaejoong held eye contact as he raised one leg onto the bed, throwing the other over Yoochun until he was hovering over him. So close. Their thighs were pressed together, his arms resting on either side of Yoochun’s head.   
  
Yoochun tried to concentrate, but all he could manage was to wish that Jaejoong would lean down just a little more—their cocks would be perfectly aligned, touching and rubbing together. He lifted his hips to try and make it happen.  
  
Smirking down at him, Jaejoong said, “You know if there’s something you want, all you have to do is ask for it.”  
  
“I want... oh, fuck....”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Just touch me already!”   
  
Jaejoong laughed. “You can do better than that. You write lyrics for a living. How do you want me to touch you? Lightly? Stroking and teasing your cock until you can’t breathe? Hard and fast, with you thrusting into my tight hand so quickly you see stars when you come? Maybe you want my mouth on you? Would you like that, Yoochun-ah? Would you like to see my lips stretch around your cock? To watch as you slide in and out of my hot mouth? Feel your cock hitting the back of my throat as my tongue works you until you scream my name and fill my mouth with your cum?”  
  
Panting, Yoochun writhed beneath Jaejoong, wanting nothing more than for Jaejoong to rut against him until they both came in a sloppy mess between them. “Please,” Yoochun whispered.  
  
“I can see in your eyes how much you want me, but I don’t want to rush. I want you to see you give in... gasp and moan under my touch.”  
  
“You have to touch me if that’s what you want.” Yoochun planted his feet and arched his hips off the bed, lifting his body into Jaejoong.  
  
Jae laughed, pinning Yoochun’s hands. “True.” He knew that slightest touch would probably make Yoochun come, but he wanted to hear Yoochun say it. He wanted to hear the provocative words in Yoochun’s fuck-me, bedroom voice that had driven him crazy for so long.  
  
"Anything, JaeJae! Please, just stop teasing!” Yoochun’s strained against him, squirming and trying desperately to thrust up against Jaejoong’s body.  
  
“Do you really mean anything? A person could get carried away when you ask for something like that.”  
  
“Anything... take me... hard... soft... don't care."   
  
Jaejoong knew he'd pushed far enough. Teasing was fun, but it was time to quit delaying. He could see the desperation on Yoochun's face. He was too aroused, too far gone to play anymore.  
  
“Turn over.”  
  
Yoochun shook his head. “Want to see you.”  
  
“Trust me.”   
  
Without a second thought, Yoochun obeyed, turning over and crawling onto his hands and knees. He started to ask a question, but Jaejoong shushed him, running his hands over Yoochun’s back and caressing his ass. "Don't think. Feel," Jaejoong ordered, pulling his cheeks apart.  
  
“JaeJae!” Yoochun cried out as he felt Jaejoong’s tongue on his ass.   
  
Taking that as encouragement, Jaejoong did it again, and again, his tongue making quick jabbing movements at Yoochun’s hole.   
  
Yoochun’s erection swelled even harder. He dropped his head down onto his arms, unconsciously lifting his ass higher into the air and willing Jaejoong’s tongue deeper.  
  
Jaejoong complied with the silent request, pushing his tongue deeper and adding a finger. He couldn't help but delight in how responsive Yoochun was, the way he whimpered and moaned, how he arched into every touch. A heady sense of power swamped him, and he was almost overcome by how much he wanted to claim the man beneath him. It didn’t take long to add a second finger, gently massaging and teasing, stretching Yoochun wide. Abandoning the wet hole, Jaejoong placed a line of kisses up Yoochun's spine.  
  
Yoochun had no time to protest the absence of Jaejoong's tongue before a third slender finger sank into his ass. He whimpered again, unable to hold it back. “More. Fuck, Jaejae. Need to come.” There was a momentary sensation of cold and slick and then suddenly Jaejoong's cock nudging at his hole.   
  
"Let me in, baby," Jaejoong crooned. He rubbed Yoochun's back as his cock pierced the tight muscle. “Fuck, you’re tight, Chunnie-ah. Incredible. You should see this... see me disappearing into your body. You’re fucking gorgeous like this.”  
  
Yoochun groaned at Jaejoong’s words. "Move," he pleaded rocking back into the penetration.   
  
“Pushy little bottom, aren't you?" Jaejoong paused completely inside his lover, honoring the request and rocking back and forth in shallow thrusts.   
  
"Fuck! Well since you didn’t bother to ask if I wanted to top or bottom, you can take what you get!" Yoochun exclaimed as the wide blunt head scraped across his prostate. "God, damn it, Jaejoong-ah! Fuck me like you mean it before I roll you over and fuck myself on your cock." He wanted. No. He needed. Squirming, he tried to capture the illusive orgasm dancing just out of reach.  
  
Jaejoong laughed gleefully. “Got it. Forcefully playful it is.”  
  
Yoochun groaned. Jae seemed to know exactly how to touch him. Every thrust made Yoochun's toes curl in pleasure. He decided that fucking your best friend definitely had its advantages. Jaejoong already knew him so well. At an unhurried, maddeningly delicious pace, Jaejoong moved deeper inside him. He was so close. He could feel the pressure building low in his body. He moaned and was rewarded with a sharp thrust that made him see stars. Sensing Jaejoong's reaction to his vocalizations, he stopped trying to control his mouth, groaning, whimpering, pleading, and cursing, pushing back to match each one of Jaejoong’s thrusts.  
  
“Tell me you're close," Jaejoong rasped.  
  
Yoochun was shocked to hear the same unsteady and desperate tone in Jaejoong's voice. "I'm sooo close I think I may have already come and my body just doesn’t know it yet,” Yoochun said, between tiny gasps. Jaejoong reached around, finally touching Yoochun’s cock directly. His cock slid easily through the clenched fist, the fluid leaking from the tip easing the pull.   
  
Jaejoong felt Yoochun tense beneath him and fisted Yoochun‘s cock firmly, speeding up his thrusts to match his strokes.   
  
It was too much for Yoochun to handle. His ears were ringing, and his fingers gripped the sheets so tightly he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to uncurl them. And then Jaejoong angled his hips and thrust in hard and deep, abd Yoochun actually screamed out loud. He felt his stomach clench and for a moment he swore he couldn't breathe. Falling to the bed, unable to support his own weight, Yoochun's orgasm overtook him. He was dimly aware that Jaejoong was still thrusting into him. He felt a warm flood, and Jaejoong collapsed completely on top of him, panting and rutting against him ever so slightly as he licked the sweat from Yoochun’s shoulder blades.  
  
Reluctantly, Jaejoong rolled over, muttering something about not wanting to smother him. All Yoochun could think was that he missed the contact already. Without even consciously thinking about it, Yoochun's body followed Jaejoong's, effectively trapping Jaejoong beneath him by draping his left arm and leg over his soul mate.   
  
Looking down at the mop of black hair splayed across his chest, Jaejoong’s lips lifted in a self-satisfied smile. "It was just as mind blowing as I knew it would be."  
  
From his position curled against Jaejoong's body, Yoochun tipped his head up. "You knew it, huh? I’m glad you finally let me in on it."  
  
Jaejoong's heart swelled in pleasure at the image of Yoochun's head pillowed on his chest. "I wanted to be sure." He smoothed the messy hair back from Yoochun's face so he could see the warm, dark eyes.  
  
"When have you ever doubted me and you?"  
  
"You are too important to me to fuck it up with sex, and I have a history of fucking things up with sex so I wasn’t going to start something until I was sure," Jae repeated.  
  
"Just the start, huh?"  
  
Jaejoong slipped down in the bed, aligning their bodies and nuzzling Yoochun's neck, kissing the sensitive spot that made him shiver. "Oh yeah... this is just the beginning. I still don’t know what the back of your knee tastes like."


	3. Clean (YooMin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin wants Yoochun’s attention and is willing to do anything to get it.

Prompt: Ribbons for xtooline

* * *

 

Changmin glanced around the living room, deserted except for Yoochun, who was bent over his keyboard, chewing on the end of a pen as he worked on his latest song. He grinned. Not that any of the members were shy after living together for four years, but he didn’t particularly feel like treating everyone to a show. Grabbing the bottom of his damp T-shirt, he started to pull it over his head as he walked into the room. “Damn, that was a good work out. Jae kicked my ass.”  
  
Knowing his muscles were pumped, his skin flushed from a hard workout, he tossed the crumpled T-shirt over his shoulder and bent from the waist to push his shorts to the floor. “I need a shower,” he said, looking back over his shoulder to make sure he had Yoochun’s attention.  
  
The foggy look in Yoochun’s eyes had been replaced with a predatory gaze that made him instantly hard. Yoochun, the composer, was gone. Yoochun, the lover, had arrived. Changmin shivered, and it had nothing to do with the sweat cooling on his body. “Have I gotten you attention?” Changmin asked cocking his head.  
  
“All of it,” Yoochun growled.  
  
“Care to join me?”  
  
Yoochun lunged, not even stopping when his pad and pen went sliding across the floor. Changmin darted toward the bathroom with Yoochun on his heels, stripping as he gave chase. Falling into the shower, Changmin turned the knobs, and Yoochun cursed as cold water doused their bodies.  
  
“You let Jaejoong get to the other shower before you, didn’t you?” Yoochun asked, pressing Changmin’s body back into cold tile wall.  
  
Changmin gasped as Yoochun’s lips explored his neck, licking at the drops of water. “Fuck... didn’t think about it,” Changmin groaned. Yoochun’s thigh pressed firmly between his legs, applying delicious pressure to his hardening cock.  
  
“One day you’ll learn. Jaejoong is a hot water whore. You have to distract him,” Yoochun murmured against the warm skin, unwilling to lose contact for even a brief moment. Yoochun filled his hands with shower gel, spreading them open on Changmin’s chest and sliding them around in large soapy circles. Changmin groaned, and Yoochun stepped back to let the water rinse away the bubbles, dropping his mouth to chase water trails across his lover’s smooth chest. Refilling his hand, he firmly grabbed Changmin’s hard rosy length, smiling when it jumped in his hand.  
  
Changmin hissed as Yoochun’s warm hand and the cooler shower stream hit his heated flesh simultaneously. Yoochun quickly began to stroke, warming the water and using the soap to ease the pull of his hands over tender skin. Yoochun loved exploring Changmin’s body, the young man had skin softer than the finest silk. Curving his other hand around Changmin’s hip, he cupped a muscular cheek, pulling the younger man firmly against the front of his body.  
  
Changmin took advantage of the position to hook a leg around his lover to bring him closer. “Oh fuck, Chunnie. Need… you… please.” Punctuating his words with tugs and pulls, Changmin tried to position his lover where he wanted him, continuing to curse.  
  
Yoochun chuckled. He stopped his exploration and quickly reached around the shower curtain to grab the lube from the shelf. Changmin smiled at the bottle, assuming correctly that he was about to get what he wanted.  
  
Yoochun spanked Changmin’s ass. “Cheeky welp.”  
  
Changmin laughed, turned his back to Yoochun and leaned forward on the wall, exposing his tempting ass. “Not as cheeky as Junsu, but I haven’t heard you complaining.”  
  
“Junsu hasn’t offered.”  
  
“Hey!” Changmin stood straight with a pout.  
  
Yoochun tugged on his lip with his thumb. “You aren’t Jaejoong. You’ve got a better chance of getting what you want if you turn back around.”  
  
“I bet if I went and found Jaejoong, he’d cook for me. I _am_ awfully hungry,” Changmin teased, pretending to get out of the shower.  
  
Yoochun growled and stepped forward grinding his cock into Min’s slippery backside. Changmin’s head dropped between his shoulders as shudders racked his slender frame. He braced himself against the tile and pushed back, causing Yoochun to slide enticingly against him. A soft gasp escaped as cool drops fell at the top of his cleft and ran down towards his entrance.   
  
Yoochun stroked his hands over the curved hips and up Changmin’s back, stroking the sun-bronzed skin. Moving his hands back down, Yoochun opened the soft cheeks and massaged the lube around the puckered entrance with his thumbs. Slowly he eased the tip of one finger in and out of the opening, barely penetrating before pulling back out. He rocked his hips forward, pushing the head of his cock down the cleft until the blunt head struck the sensitive skin just behind his lover’s balls.   
  
“Oh fuck, Chunnie,” Changmin moaned rocking his hips. He tried desperately to position himself so that Yoochun’s erection would impale him instead of teasing his entrance as it slid past.  
  
Yoochun watched as the head of his cock passed over the crinkled entrance again and again. He moved one hand to Changmin’s hip and braced the other one on the small of Changmin’s back. Applying pressure with both hands, he guided his lover’s motion. Changing his angle, he pressed against the firm muscle, moaning as it gave way and allowed him into the hot, tight channel.  
  
Yoochun leaned forward, licking water drops off Changmin’s back. Licking… thrusting… watching. The sight of his hard length plunging in and out of his lover was mesmerizing. He kept his strokes slow and measured until Changmin’s whimpers broke through his sensual fog. “What?” he asked, realizing that Changmin had been talking to him.  
  
“I said, ‘Do either of us ever get to come or are you composing in your head again?’” Changmin snarled.  
  
Yoochun laughed and slammed into Changmin hitting his prostate dead on. “Maybe if you’re patient.”  
  
“Fuck patience!” Changmin screamed, and Yoochun repeated the action, pounding into him again and again. Changmin’s screams turned into strangled sobs as he got closer and closer to his climax. Yoochun reached around the slender body. Changmin expected him to grab his cock and finish him, but Yoochun twisted a hard, wet nipple between his fingers instead.   
  
“Oh… God… coming!” Changmin warned, slamming his hips back against Yoochun’s thighs and locking his arms against the wall as ribbon after ribbon of hot come spattered the tile in front of him.  
  
“Minnie, oh fuck…” Yoochun screamed as the clenching of Changmin’s muscles around the base of his cock set off his own climax. Thrusting several more times through the earth-shattering intensity of his climax, Yoochun felt his knees begin to shake. Resting against Changmin’s back to keep his knees from giving out all together, Yoochun dotted the wet skin with soft kisses.  
  
“Mmmm…” Changmin moaned—his arms now bent against the wall, his head resting on his arms. “Oh… uhhh” he sighed as Yoochun slowly withdrew.   
  
Yoochun turned his lover in his arms for a slow kiss. Pulling back, he placed soft kisses on Changmin’s forehead, cheeks, and chin sucking up drops of water with his mouth.  
  
“Happy now?” Yoochun asked, hugging him close.  
  
“Yeah, but I really am hungry. Think Jaejoong would make me some kimchi jjigae?”  
  
Yoochun laughed. “I think when you set your mind to something there’s no resisting you.”


	4. Beware of Friends Bearing Eggnog (JaeSu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong has a plan for Junsu. A plan that starts with eggnog and ends in bed... he hopes.

Prompt: Eggnog for unofficialdear

* * *

 

“Oh, Su. You don’t want to drin—”  
  
Jaejoong cut Yoochun off with a hand to his chest, pushing his best friend behind him as he offered to pour more eggnog into the festively colored holiday glass Junsu was holding. “You’re almost empty. Want some more?” Jaejoong’s voice almost purred as he topped off Junsu’s glass with the creamy liquid. He licked his lips as Junsu raised the glass to his mouth.  
  
“What are you up to?” Yoochun hissed in Jae’s ear as the two walked off toward the kitchen to prep more snacks for the guests. “That eggnog is spiked, and I mean _really_ spiked. I know because I’m the one that spiked it.”  
  
“So?” Jae batted his eyelashes at Yoochun playfully, leaning back into Yoochun until Yoochun’s arms went around him to keep them both from falling. It was always good to have a backup plan so he’d been keeping Yoochun at a slow simmer all night long   
  
“Junsu doesn’t drink.”  
  
Jaejoong shrugged. “It’s been a stressful year. I’m just helping him let his hair down a little.”  
  
Yoochun rolled his eyes. “It’s his pants you want down, not his hair.”  
  
Jae set the pitcher on the counter, turned and pulled Yoochun closer, sandwiching himself between the counter and Yoochun’s body. Reaching up he ran his fingers through Yoochun’s curls, nuzzling his neck. “Maay...bee...” he drawled. “You’re the one I like in long hair.” He nibbled the sensitive earlobe, smirking when Yoochun shivered against him.  
  
Yoochun ground his hips against Jaejoong until Jaejoong gasped, his legs parting to move Yoochun closer. “Two can play this game, JaeJae.” He thrust forward in quick, staccato bursts until Jae whimpered, closed his eyes, and bit his lip. Licking up the side of Jaejoong’s neck, he stopped, lips hovering over Jaejoong’s ear. “With the way you’ve been rubbing on me all night, I could make you come in those designer jeans in two minutes. Less if I fell to my knees and bit you through them. I bet I could suck the taste of your cum right through the denim.”  
  
Jaejoong whined, riding Yoochun’s thigh as he bit into his shoulder. “Please.”  
  
Yoochun grabbed Jae’s hips and spun away. “But you want Junsu, remember?” he taunted as he walked away. “Better refill that eggnog pitcher.”  
  
“Fucker!” Jaejoong glared at him as he strolled out of the kitchen. “Better be careful. That hard-on’s a little obvious.”  
  
Yoochun shrugged and grinned. He could make it work to his advantage, and they both knew it.  
  
“Damn!” Jaejoong cursed, checking the timer on the oven to see if he could take out the hors d'oeuvres yet.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Junsu hooked Jaejoong’s neck and pulled him closer. “Dance with me, Joongie.”  
  
“We’ve been dancing for almost an hour.” Jae sighed. He had forgotten that the handful of times he’d seen Junsu drunk you couldn’t drag him off the dance floor. Being in JaeChun’s apartment instead of a club made very little difference. Junsu had staked out the space in front of the speakers, and no one passing within arm’s reach was safe. He’d danced with Key for a while until the poor boy was so turned on he marched in a straight line toward the bedroom, snagging a sputtering Jonghyun and dragging him out of sight.  
  
“I’m not tired yet.”  
  
“You don’t ever get tired of dancing.” Jaejoong caught his bottom lip between his teeth as Junsu bent his knees and swirled down Jae’s body, touching every conceivable inch as he went. Jae’s knees went weak, and he wobbled.  
  
Back up to almost eyelevel, Junsu shot him a concerned look. “Are you okay?”  
  
Jaejoong started to say he was fine, biting back the words and leaning into Junsu instead. “I’m not sure. Maybe I should go lie down.” He shot Yoochun a triumphant smile over Junsu’s shoulder as Junsu escorted him toward the bedroom with Jaejoong draped around his shoulders like a shawl.  
  
Halfway to the bed, Jae pretended to stumble, and they both tumbled to the mattress with Junsu pinned beneath Jae. He didn’t want to push his luck, but frankly patience had never been his strength. If he wasn’t going to get anywhere with Junsu, he needed to get to work on prying Yoochun out of Yunho’s arms, which was never an easy task. Running his fingers through the silky strands of Junsu’s hair, he extended his thumb to brush over Junsu’s bottom lip. His eyes locked on the pink mouth as the tip of his tongue darted out to taste the salty skin. Deciding to go for honest and direct, he hooked his hand behind Junsu’s knee and pulled it up over his hip. “I know you’ve had a lot to drink, but God I want to fuck you.”  
  
“Oh good….” Junsu released the breath he’d been holding. “I was hoping, but when you started looking sick, I was worried maybe you’d had too much to drink and were going to pass out on me or regret it in the morning.”   
  
Jaejoong stared, eyes wide, stunned speechless. Junsu grinned his most innocent grin and shrugged, and Jae threw his head back and laughed. Rolling Junsu beneath him, he settled between his legs and tilted his pelvis at just the right angle to make Junsu’s eyes roll back in his head. Nuzzling the line of Junsu’s jaw, he licked at the hollow behind his ear and whispered, “I’ve been fantasizing about this for months, thinking I was going to have to talk you into it.”  
  
“Or trick me into it?” Junsu asked pointedly, his smile easing Jae’s worries that he was truly mad.  
  
Kneeling between Junsu’s spread legs, Jaejoong pulled Junsu’s shirt off and then stripped off his own. Tossing them carelessly to the side, he looked down as Junsu’s hands climbed up his torso, his fingers outlining each muscle. “God, your body is magnificent.”  
  
Junsu reached up, his fingers stroking the cobbles of Jaejoong’s abs. “Said the man nicknamed Muwon-God.” He gasped as Jaejoong’s fingers brushed his erection as they unfastened his jeans.  
  
One corner of Jaejoong’s mouth curled up in response to Junsu’s teasing. Outlining the length of Junsu’s cock through his briefs, he stroked up and down with his hand. Junsu wriggled and squirmed, finally hooking his thumbs in the waist of his jeans and pulling both the jeans and underwear off with one sweep. Jaejoong’s smug grin bubbled over into full laughter at Junsu’s obvious impatience. Kicking out of his own jeans, he pulled Junsu’s naked body against him. “Tonight I’m the one doing the worshipping,” Jaejoong growled possessively.  
  
Junsu smiled at him, leaning back and folding his arms under his head. “So worship. If you need ideas, Changmin has a long and successful history of Xiah-worship.” Jaejoong shut him up by claiming his lips in a soul-searing kiss.   
  
With tenderness and care, Jaejoong kissed, nibbled, and licked every square inch of Junsu’s body from the soles of his feet to the tender skin behind his ear. When his breath finally ghosted over the quivering tendons at the top of Junsu’s thighs, Junsu broke. Insistent hands pushed and pulled at Jaejoong’s hair, wordlessly pleading for more. A pitiful mewl made Jaejoong’s lips curl into a smug smile against the puckered skin of Junsu’s balls.   
  
Jaejoong chuckled. “Patience,” he soothed. He wedged a pillow under Junsu’s hips to give him better access, his finger slipping inside the tight opening. Nuzzling the musky sac with his nose, he pushed his tongue down into the crease. Junsu moaned, his legs falling even wider as he lifted his hips to meet Jaejoong’s tongue.  
  
“Like that?” Jaejoong teased before moving his tongue around and over the furled opening. “Want more?”  
  
A strangled moan was all Junsu could manage for an answer, but Jaejoong understood, stabbing the tip of his tongue into the tight opening and making Junsu scream. Jaejoong fucked the clenching entrance, breathing deeply of the intimate scent of his lover’s skin. Again and again, he pushed inside and then lapped at the quivering outer muscle until Junsu’s hips were thrusting up erratically. He briefly considered tongue fucking Junsu to orgasm, but the demands of his body were too insistent. Hastily coating his cock with lube, he slid his slippery fingers into the wet hole, twisting them to spread the fluid. The blunt head of his cock settled against the puckered hole and Junsu whimpered, his hips pushing up against the hard flesh, his fingers twisting the sheets, his eyes clenched tightly shut. Jaejoong touched his cheek.  
  
Junsu’s eyes opened, black with desire and need. “Want you,” he gasped. “Please….” The last word extending into a deep moan as Jaejoong steadily breeched the tender muscle.   
  
Jaejoong froze, the wide head of his cock just behind the outer muscle. Running soothing hands over the rippled abdominal muscles, he hushed, “Easy, Su-ah. Relax for me.”  
  
With several deep breaths, Junsu relaxed, and Jaejoong sank deeper. “Oh, Su-ah,” he cried. His hips thrust up sharply, sinking the rest of his length into the clenching heat of Junsu’s body. Buried deep, Jaejoong held perfectly still, watching Junsu’s face.   
  
The dark eyes fluttered open again and Junsu smiled. “Move, damn it.”  
  
The slow drag of over-sensitive skin inside Junsu’s velvet-tight channel shattered Jaejoong’s control. Yoochun hadn’t been wrong. The entire night had been one long session of foreplay, and Jaejoong was ready to burst. Long, precise strokes quickly degenerated into hard, fast, erratic thrusts that drove them toward their peak. “Close… so close….” Jaejoong warned, the erotic timbre of his voice pushing Junsu over the edge just as strong fingers circled his needy cock.   
  
“Ah, fuck... Joongie!” Streams of thick liquid released between their bodies as Jaejoong plunged into the clenching channel twice more before calling Junsu’s name and sinking deep in his body. Aftershocks rippled through both men, each triggering more from the other. Jaejoong’s trembling arms finally collapsed, and he fell forward onto Junsu, who immediately curled around him to hold him close.  
  
Reluctantly, Jaejoong slid from Junsu’s body with a sigh. Wrapping his arms around the muscular frame, he held him tight as he rolled over. Both men lay panting, blood pounding in their ears. Junsu shifted against Jaejoong’s chest, his movements causing Jaejoong’s cock to twitch with renewed interest. Jaejoong groaned and held him firmly, dropping a kiss into the damp spikes of hair, giving them both a minute to come back to earth.  
  
“Junsu?” Jaejoong whispered finally, needing a verbal confirmation that his lover was okay.  
  
Junsu hummed sleepily against Jaejoong’s chest.  
  
“Are you... I mean is it... or... well....”  
  
Junsu propped his head up and looked down at Jaejoong. “Am I angry that you got me drunk to try and take advantage of me?”  
  
“I didn’t... really....”  
  
This time Junsu’s laughter cut Jaejoong’s stuttering defense short. “Relax. I got something out of it too.”  
  
“A mind-shattering orgasm.”  
  
“Who said anything about mind-shattering?” Junsu smirked.  
  
“You didn’t have to say anything. Your body spoke quite eloquently on your behalf.” Jaejoong glared at him. “So if it wasn’t the orgasm, what _did_ you get out of it?”  
  
“Well you and Yoochun are always talking about how identical your bodies are, and I wondered if it really applied to _everything_.”  
  
Jaejoong sat up abruptly. “You’ve slept with Yoochun!”  
  
“Of course I’ve slept with Yoochun.” Junsu laughed, sitting up at a more leisurely pace. “Hello? Yoosu...? I’m sure you’ve heard of it.”  
  
Jaejoong was halfway out of bed to give his soul mate a well-deserved tongue lashing when Junsu’s hands wrapped around his torso, caressing his chest and pulling him back.  
  
“Do you really want to go yell at Yoochun more than you want to stay here? I’m in the mood for a late night ride.”  
  
Jaejoong groaned, falling back to the mattress with a bounce as Junsu straddled his hips. “Fuck Yoochun.”  
  
“Told you I already did that.” Junsu smirked as he rotated his hips and watched Jaejoong’s cock harden and grow. “Right now I’m more interested in fucking you.”


	5. Warmth (JaeChun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night was not turning out as Jae expected... and it was all his fault.
> 
> *angsty in the middle but happy at the end*

Prompt: Fireplace for jaedork

* * *

 

 _“It’s not about finding someone who won’t fight with you or make you sad, or mad. It’s about finding the person who will still be standing there wiping the tears away, holding you in their arms after a fight. The one who will never leave you, no matter how hard things can get.”_  
  
Jae flinched as the door slammed. He stared into the fire, arms wrapped around his knees as tears soaked into his jeans. He hadn’t meant to start a fight with Yoochun. It was supposed to be a seduction scene. Blanket spread on the floor in front of the fireplace, wine, carefully planned clothes to look both casual and fuckable. Jaejoong collapsed back on the floor, his hands above his head as he squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring the tears trickling back into his hair. Clenching his fingers into a fist, he beat the floor. “Fuck!”  
  
He knew even as he’d continued to push that he needed to shut his mouth. Yoochun was the most easy-going, secure, and understanding person in the world, and usually that was fine by Jaejoong, but occasionally Jaejoong liked to feel the thrill of jealousy. He wanted to know that Yoochun saw him as desirable and would fight to keep him. He knew very well that it was his own insecurity that had made him continue to push about the guy he’d met in Shanghai.  
  
Jaejoong turned over, curling in on himself. He hadn’t fucked Mr. Shanghai Hottie, but he’d enjoyed the flirting. He’d gotten off on making the guy hard with just his words and the casual brush of his shoulder. He’d never cheat on Yoochun, but he liked the flare in Yoochun’s eyes when he’d described how hard the guy’d come on to him... how much the guy had wanted him.  
  
His phone rang from the table beside the couch. Jaejoong looked up at it. It seemed a mile away. The ringtone was Yoochun’s so he reached for it, thumbing the screen and laying it on his ear.  
  
“You couldn’t have waited until after we made love to make me angry?” Yoochun growled, his voice low and dangerous in Jaejoong’s ear.  
  
“I wasn’t—”  
  
Yoochun’s snort cut him off.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Jaejoong’s tears were flowing again. “I didn’t _do_ anything.”  
  
“I know.” Yoochun sighed. “That poor sap. Your smile was probably enough to make him come.” Yoochun growled again. “I don’t like that he’ll be using your come-hither look as jack-off material for the next three years!”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
There was a long pause where Jaejoong listened to Yoochun breathe and wondered how many nights the steady cadence had lulled him to sleep. In the early days when Yoochun had been so depressed that he wandered at night, it had always been the absence of Yoochun’s breathing that had woken Jae and sent him out into the night to find his soul mate.  
  
“No you’re not.”  
  
Jaejoong wanted to argue, but Yoochun was right. He was sorry that they’d fought and that Yoochun was out in the icy, winter night instead of pounding him through the floor, but he wasn’t sorry that he’d flirted with the guy in Shanghai. It was like lifting his shirt and having 80,000 Cassies scream. He craved the attention. He wanted to _be_ with one person... to be loved by one person and to love them back... and he wanted that person to be Yoochun, but there was a part of him that craved that burst of desire from a total stranger. He curled tighter on the blanket, cold despite the fire roaring in the fireplace. The only warm thing in the world was Yoochun’s voice, and it was too far away.  
  
“I will _always_ love you, you know? I loved you when I thought you’d belong to Yunho forever, and I’ll love you ‘til my dying breath even if you leave me for someone else, but I could do without you trying to make me jealous on purpose.” Yoochun’s chocolate voice whispered in his ear. “I will always desire you more than any stranger attracted to your body or your voice because I know the real you. The one beneath the clothes and the muscle. I will crave you with every ounce of my being when you are eighty-nine years old, fat or mute.”  
  
Jae’s tears started to fall again. “Come home... please....”  
  
“I’m sitting outside the door.”  
  
Jaejoong jumped to his feet, running to the door, yanking it open and tossing himself into Yoochun’s arms. “I love you. I love you. Fuck, don’t ever leave me.” He peppered Yoochun’s face with kisses between his desperate pleas.  
  
“I could never leave you.” Yoochun pulled Jaejoong close, nuzzling his neck. “You are the part of my soul that makes me sing.”


	6. One... Two... Three... (MinJae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An erotic reunion. Very Jae-centric.

Prompt: Candles for plinkin

* * *

 

Jae lay stretched out on the bed. His arms were extended above his head. His hands grasped the rungs of the headboard with such force that his knuckles were white. The room was lit with nothing but a ring of flickering candles. His lover knelt on the soft sheets between his spread legs where he had been teasing him for well over two hours. Jae had already come twice, but the strong hands and hot mouth continued their relentless attention.

  
“Oh, God...fuck….” Jae gasped as his oversensitive cock was sucked deep into his lover’s throat. Reaching down between his legs, he wound his fingers into the soft hair and pulled the head closer watching as his length disappeared into to that luscious mouth. Sparkling eyes never left his face as he fucked his lover’s mouth. His body was curled up—the muscles in his stomach and chest flexed and hard.  
  
“So fucking close….” Jae pulled the mouth down on his cock faster and faster. He was on the brink of coming when he felt a warm slick finger breach his body aiming an unerringly sharp thrust against his prostate. “Fucking hell,” he screamed. His back arched until only his head and heels were touching the mattress. As the pulses of his orgasm peaked and decreased in intensity, his curses became moans which drifted off into soft whimpers as he was licked clean.  
  
If Jae thought that three climaxes would satisfy his lover, he soon discovered he was wrong as the mouth released his softening flesh only to move on to the sensitive areas on his inner thighs. His lover began by teasing him with whisper light caresses followed by intense sucking and nipping that left a string of love bites marking his pale skin.  
  
Jae canted his hips forward unconsciously as his lover worked his way higher on his thighs. He was exhausted and spent, but the erotic sensation was beginning to pull a response from his aching cock anyway. The overused length was jumping and twitching as it began to lengthen towards the hollow just inside his hip bone. When his lover hit the tender crease of skin beside his balls, Jae inhaled sharply, pulling his abdomen in and making his hip bones even more prominent.  
  
The questing tongue didn’t stop there. Flicking over the hypersensitive skin multiple times, it moved lower circling the sweet hole that was still slick and flavored from an earlier plundering. Planting his feet, Jae lifted his hips to meet each thrust. Unyielding hands gripped his hips to still them. Running the pads of his thumbs over the skin to either side of his now throbbing cock, his lover pinned his hips while he leisurely probed, licked and circled Jae’s opening.  
  
“Oh shit… Lover, please… no more… fuck me… let me feel you come inside me,” Jae pleaded helplessly, writhing on the bed.  
  
Instead of answering with words, his lover answered with a deep rumbling hum that mimicked the cadence of “Not yet. I’m not quite through with you.” Jae moaned as the vibrations against his skin caused his muscles to clench and release spasmodically around the tongue plundering him.  
  
Leaving one treasure for another, his lover suckled the soft sac before running the flat of his tongue along the underside of Jae’s cock. Jae whimpered as a firm, grip closed around his cock, lifting it before starting a fast up and down motion. After two or three strokes, Jae felt the tug on skin on skin ease. Opening his eyes slightly, he watched as a stream of lube was poured onto the head of his dick to be spread by the stroking hand.  
  
The pace continued to increase, and Jae felt his body begin to tense as he came close to another climax. His lover felt it too, tightening his hold and increasing the speed of his strokes. With the first spasm of Jae’s orgasm, his lover plunged his own long, hard cock deep inside him. Setting a brutal pace, he pounded into Jae. With each thrust, Jae’s body came in a rapid series of intense pulses—each one feeling like separate climax.  
  
Completely beyond coherent thought or speech, Jae just held on and moaned. It only took a rapid series of strokes for Changmin to scream his release and collapse on top of his exhausted lover.  
  
Chest to chest, they lay panting. Jae recovered first and tilted Changmin’s chin to capture his lips. Rolling to the side, the two men lay intimately pressed against each other trading soft and tender kisses. Finally pulling his absent lover into a tight embrace, Jae whispered, “I hate every day that we’re apart, Minnie, but you’re going to have to get over this owing me an orgasm for each day we’re apart. Unless our schedules change drastically, you’re gonna kill me.”


	7. Acting Lessons (JaeChun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected snow storm drives Yoochun home early, and Jaejoong asks a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think every author has written a "teach me to kiss" fic at some point. This one was written back in 2011 so the references were early in both Jaejoong and Yoochun's acting careers.

Prompt: Snow for omen1x2

* * *

 

Jaejoong watched as Yoochun’s eyes darkened, his lips parting slightly as he leaned closer. Jae felt his own lips parting in anticipation of the kiss that was coming. After all the buildup, all the waiting…. He held his breath.  
  
And then Yoochun’s lips touched the girl’s and the camera panned out, leaving Jaejoong feeling frustrated.  
  
“Damn.” Jaejoong leaned back from his laptop screen and pushed the button to replay the scene. He’d watched it dozens of time, and he still had no more idea how to duplicate the passion in Yoochun’s expression and voice than he had when he started.  
  
The front door slammed, and Jaejoong jumped, casually lowering the top of his laptop and turning to greet his soul mate. Only Yoochun and Junsu had keys to his apartment, and Junsu was lost to rehearsals for his latest musical for the rest of the month. “Hey, Chunnie. I thought you were out with JoongKi and the guys. What are you doing here?”  
  
“Bunch of wimps. They all went home because of a little bit of snow.” Yoochun brushed the soft white powder off his shoulders, unwound his scarf and pulled off his jacket, laying them over the back of a chair before walking into the kitchen to raid Jaejoong’s refrigerator. “I don’t know why I bother drinking with anyone but you.” He returned with a bottle in each hand, passed one to Jaejoong and clinked them together in an unspoken toast before collapsing next to Jae on the couch, his head resting back on the cushions.  
  
Jaejoong took a long pull of the cold liquid, trying to decide if he should ask for help. Junsu had been telling him to ask Yoochun for days. “Uhm, Chunnie...?”  
  
Yoochun half-opened his eyes. “What’s up, Jaebear? Something worrying you?”  
  
“Well... uhmmm....” Jaejoong sighed and took another drink.  
  
Yoochun sat up, leaning forward, elbows on his knees.  
  
“I sort of need help with something.”  
  
One of Yoochun’s eyebrows went up as he waited. He was soooo not making this any easier. Jaejoong fidgeted on the couch.  
  
“Are you going to tell me what you need, or am I supposed to guess?” Yoochun eventually asked.  
  
It all came out in a rush. Jaejoong could see that Yoochun was doing his best to follow the rambling explanation that boiled down to an unexpected kiss scripted into his current drama to boost ratings. “The thing is—everybody is counting on this kiss to cause an enormous reaction. All because it’s me.”  
  
“And they’re right. It will,” Yoochun said, his voice deep and rough from too many cigarettes and talking over the crowd at the bar. He’d laid his head back and his eyes were closed again. “Everybody dreams of kissing Kim Jaejoong.”  
  
“You are soooo not helping.” Jaejoong shoved Yoochun’s knee with his bare foot. Yoochun’s jeans were still cold and slightly stiff from being out in the winter night.  
  
“What do you want me to do?”  
  
“Tell me how you did it. Teach me to do it too.”  
  
Yoochun opened one eye to shoot Jaejoong an incredulous look. “You want me to tell you how to kiss someone. Come on, Joongie. I know our love lives suck, but you know how to kiss someone.”  
  
“Not like you do.”  
  
The eyebrow went up again, and Jaejoong cursed. He was totally fucking this up. Asking for help had been a terrible idea, and he was going to punch Junsu next time he saw him.  
  
“Okay. Okay.” Yoochun sat up, pushing up the sleeves of his sweater. “Not sure what good it will do, but I’ll help. Show me how you’d kiss somebody.”  
  
It was Jaejoong’s turn to look incredulous. “How! Unless you smuggled a girl in under your sweater, you and I are the only ones here.”  
  
Yoochun hit Jaejoong in the face with a throw pillow. “God, were you never twelve? Here kiss the pillow.”  
  
Jaejoong sputtered, looking back and forth between the pillow and Yoochun. “I can’t do this. It’s silly.”  
  
“Come on. Pretend. Act. You’re an actor, remember?” Yoochun nodded at the pillow. “Say your lines and kiss the pillow.”  
  
Jaejoong bit his lip. _Fuck_. Why had he started this conversation? Looking down at the pillow, he said his line, tilted his head and kissed the pillow.  
  
“Arghh….” Yoochun snatched the pillow out of Jae’s hands. “No reflection on me, mind you, but I now understand why _you_ haven’t had a date in over a year—and it isn’t our schedules.”  
  
“It’s a pillow! I can’t act like I _want_ to kiss a pillow. It has no eyes… no lips….”  
  
“Fine.” Yoochun moved to the floor, kneeling between Jaejoong’s knees. “Kiss me.”  
  
“You?” Jae sputtered. “I can’t kiss you.”  
  
“Are you always this picky? You wanted eyes and a mouth. Well, I have eyes and a mouth.”  
  
“But you—”  
  
“Acting, remember? It shouldn’t matter who you are going to kiss. You have to be able to summon up the memory of the emotions and relive them in your head. Put that moment into the kiss in front of the cameras.” Yoochun held Jae’s eyes. “Now kiss me.”  
  
“Chunnie... kissing you won’t help. I _know_ you. I _love_ you. I’d have no problem kissing you!”  
  
Yoochun paused a moment and searched Jaejoong’s eyes. Jae wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but a knot formed in his stomach when Yoochun frowned.  
  
“Well, I’m not sure about that. You look at me all the time, say my name, even kiss me, but not like a lover.” Yoochun tipped his head and looked at Jaejoong, his eyes melting into chocolate swirls that were pulling Jaejoong under. “Say my name.”  
  
“What?” Jae scrambled to push aside the cobwebs of desire Yoochun’s bedroom voice was spinning in his brain. “Yoochun.”  
  
Yoochun shook his head, lifting his hand and stroking the line of Jaejoong’s jaw with his fingers. “Say it like we’re lovers. Say it like it’s the final plea to get me to touch you with enough force to make you come, but you can’t remember how to form any word except my name.”  
  
Jaejoong shivered. “Yoochun…?” He couldn’t help the slight rise in his voice questioning where this moment was going. Jaejoong wanted to kiss him, had no doubt that was obvious in his face, his body, every part of him. What he didn’t know was if this was still acting practice.  
  
“Yoochun?” Yoochun leaned forward, turning his head at the last minute and brushing their cheeks together, his lips stopped next to Jaejoong’s ear. “Is it a question or do you know what you want?”  
  
The next sound was completely involuntary as Jaejoong’s body responded to the magnetic pull of a seductive Yoochun. He exhaled Yoochun’s name exactly as Yoochun had described. It was a plea, and the sincerity of the need resonated deep within both of them. “Yoochun.”  
  
Yoochun caught the name with his lips, sucking Jae’s need, lust, desire into the kiss. “Let go. Trust your instincts. Follow your feelings. Isn’t that what you’re always telling me when we’re composing?” Yoochun’s voice had dropped sensuously low as he painted the mental picture for Jaejoong.  
  
Jae whimpered as Yoochun’s lips left his between kisses to continue to talk. He really didn’t want to be talking at all. He got flashes of himself simply lifting Yoochun over his shoulder and stalking into the bedroom. Tossing Yoochun onto the bed before moving to cover his lithe body with his own and plundering the mouth below him. His breathing sped up slightly, and his body pounded with his arousal. “Yoochun, don’t tease....”  
  
Yoochun’s breath hitched at the sound of his Jaejoong’s voice. “Yes...that’s more like it.”  
He looked deep into his Jaejoong’s eyes, daring him to take up the challenge held within their depths. “Now try it again, but say ‘Yoochun-ah’. Come on, Jae. I know you can do it. Make me hard with the way you say my name. Call to me.”  
  
Jae wondered how far Yoochun was willing to take the teasing. Did he understand what he was asking, or was this really just about acting lessons? Jae considered for a moment before deciding that he didn’t give a damn—either way he was getting a kiss. He put one hand on Yoochun’s hip and the other hooked the back of Yoochun’s neck, his thumb resting in the hollow of his collarbone. Jae could feel the pulse of his Yoochun’s heart beating strongly under his hand and felt it jump when he slowly leaned closer.  
  
Pausing to lick his lips, he smirked when Yoochun’s eyes fell to his mouth. He leaned closer to let his breath ghost over Yoochun’s face as he brought his lips so close to Yoochun’s that Yoochun was sure he could feel the warmth from his Jaejoong’s lips on his own. His thumb pressed against Yoochun’s pulse, and he smiled at the picture Yoochun made. Face flushed, eyes dark with desire and staring almost sightlessly into his own. Yoochun’s tongue came out to wet his lips reflexively, mimicking Jaejoong, and Jae found himself staring hungrily at the movement, wanting nothing more at that moment than to replace Yoochun’s tongue with his own. Pulling their chests together, Jaejoong echoed Yoochun’s earlier move, turning his head and letting his lips slightly brush against Yoochun’s right ear. His breath brushed the sensitive skin as he tenderly whispered, “Yoochun-ah….”  
  
Pulling back, Jae gazed at his soul mate’s face. So familiar, but flushed with emotions he’d never seen before. “Well?” he asked softly.  
  
“What?”  
  
“How’d I do?” Jae allowed himself to feel just a tiny bit smug when he saw how his normally self-contained friend was reacting to what had happened. Or rather what had not happened. Still if they were going to do what he felt sure they were about to do, he wanted Yoochun to take the first real step. He didn’t want their first real kiss to be a substitute for kissing some unknown actress.  
  
“It’s close.”  
  
“Close!”  
  
Yoochun shook himself out of his daze and focused on Jaejoong. Seeming to make a decision, he stood with unconscious grace, lifted his sweater over his head, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. With a shrug, he let it drop onto the floor. He stood in front of Jaejoong, no movement other than the steady rise and fall of his chest.  
  
If you had asked Jae to describe Yoochun standing like a marble statue in front of him, he might have used the word ‘breathtaking’. Assuming he would be able to formulate words at all, which was not a given at this point. Yoochun’s skin gave off a warm glow as the lamps of the living room painted his naked torso with light. His jeans were thin and threadbare in places due to repeated wash cycles. They hung low on his hips, encouraging Jae’s eyes to follow the waist band down where it dipped low in the front. His eyes were drawn to the sight of those first few fine, dark hairs that started on his lower abdomen. Jae felt his mouth go dry. He looked up and caught Yoochun’s eyes as they followed the movement of Jaejoong’s throat as he swallowed.  
  
“Close...?” Jaejoong repeated.  
  
He watched Yoochun nod once, never breaking the eye contact between them. “Very close, but I think we can do better. Lean back a little.”  
  
Jae sank into the pillowed back of the oversized couch. Yoochun climbed into his lap and straddled his legs. Jae closed his eyes at the sensation of heat and weight descending on his body. Yoochun levered himself up, and while Jae’s eyes were still closed, he carded his hands deep in his Jaejoong’s hair. He ran his fingers through the silky lengths and grasped his head in strong hands.  
  
Now it was Jae’s turn to have his eyes lose focus as he opened them to find Yoochun brushing feather light kisses across his face. Yoochun brushed his lips over Jaejoong’s brow, eyes, and cheeks. He even took a minute to kiss down the bridge of Jaejoong’s nose. Jae remained with his hands clenched into fists on the leather of the couch, not moving until Yoochun finally kissed the one area of his face where he most wanted to be kissed.  
  
At the touch on his lips, Jae’s hands moved to Yoochun’s shoulders, holding lightly, caressing the warm smooth skin under his hands. Yoochun slowly brushed his lips against his Jaejoong’s. Kiss after kiss. Each one so delicate it was barely there. Loathe to break the sensuous spell Yoochun was weaving, Jae moved his hands to Yoochun’s waist and pressed just a little, trying to say without words that he wanted more.  
  
Yoochun moved just a little closer to Jaejoong’s chest and allowed his lips to press more fully, slowly opening them up to kiss more deeply. Jae eagerly opened his mouth, his hands moving from Yoochun’s waist to wrap around his hips, bringing their bodies into firmer contact. Yoochun lightly stroked the lips beneath him with just the tip of his tongue, teasing Jaejoong. Jae whimpered as Yoochun’s tongue finally entered his mouth. He drew Yoochun more intimately against him and deepened the kiss. He let his hands drift to the waistband of Yoochun’s jeans and traced the warm skin just above the waistband. As the kisses grew rougher and hotter, Jae plunged past the barrier, spanning his hands around Yoochun’s butt and squeezing gently.  
  
Yoochun broke the kiss with a moan and arched back into the caress. His hands were still tangled in Jae’s hair. Looking down at Jaejoong’s flushed face, he tightened his fingers in the soft strands and drew Jaejoong up. He sat back and guided Jaejoong to his chest, placing his mouth over the left nipple. Yoochun could feel himself tighten and swell in reaction to Jae’s breath moving across his chest. He twisted his hands in Jaejoong’s hair, bent his head and said. “Suck, Jae.”  
  
Both men groaned aloud when Jae latched onto the dusky nipple and began suckling gently, taking a moment here and there to scrape it lightly with his teeth. “Oh, fuck.” Yoochun panted. “Don’t forget the other one.” Using hands fisted in Jaejoong’s hair, Yoochun guided him from one aching nipple to the other, back and forth, over and over.  
  
Jae shifted his hands to the front of Yoochun’s stomach and stroked the lightly defined muscles down to the waist band, running long fingers through the sparse, dark hairs had fascinated him earlier.  
  
Yoochun caught Jae’s hands. “No. I want you to watch.” With a hand braced behind him on Jaejoong’s knee, Yoochun undid his jeans, pushing his boxers out of the way. Pressing his fingers to Jae’s mouth, he ordered, “Lick them.” Yoochun’s breath hissed out when Jaejoong’s tongue lased over and around his fingers and palm, making him even harder and more excited. When his hand was wet enough he took it away from Jae and placed it lightly over his aching erection. Looking deeply into his Jaejoong’s eyes, he slowly stroked upwards over the shaft, taking a moment to swirl his thumb over the weeping head before making the trip down.  
  
“Watch me.” He whispered as his hands tightened against his cock, his body glowing with a sheen perspiration. His arm and stomach muscles taut as he pleasured himself under his Jaejoong’s intensely passionate gaze.  
  
Jae couldn’t decide. On the one hand, he wanted nothing more than to sit back and watch the erotic show that Yoochun was staging for his benefit. On the other hand, he wanted to be a part of the production, and his hands itched to touch. Opting for a compromise, he spread his hands wide and lightly stroked them over every inch of Yoochun that he could reach. When his hands reached Yoochun’s buttocks, he heard him gasp, so he lingered, hoping to wring more erotic sounds from his writhing friend.  
  
Yoochun’s movements became quicker and more frantic, his moans louder and sharper. Jae settled his hands firmly on the back of Yoochun’s thighs and scraped his nails lightly over the sensitive skin. It was too much for Yoochun, and Jae watched in awe as Yoochun arched back, fisting his swollen cock and convulsing, coming hard and spilling his release between them.  
  
Yoochun collapsed against Jaejoong’s chest, sucking in deep gasping breaths. Jaejoong knew that eventually they would have to talk but for the moment each was content to recover and wait before possibly spoiling the moment with words. Yoochun roused himself from his post coital stupor and slid sideways onto the couch, facing Jaejoong.  
  
“Yoochun-ah...,” Jae began, only to stop.  
  
Yoochun was smiling. His face was bright, as if lit from within. “You see? I knew you could do it. Now you look and sound just like a lover. Say it again.”  
  
Jae felt his face mirror his Yoochun’s smile. “Yoochun-ah....” The words rumbled from low in his chest.  
  
Yoochun’s eyes darkened, and he leaned forward to brush his lips against his Jaejoong’s ear, darting his tongue out to taste him as he whispered, “Again.”  
  
“Yoochun-ah....”  
  
Yoochun brushed his hands down his Jaejoong’s chest gathering traces of his own orgasm along the way. He placed his hands on Jaejoong’s stomach and leaning down whispered, “Again.”  
  
Jae let his head drift back against the back of the couch. He felt the fastening to his jeans being opened. When the cooler air of the apartment hit his overheated flesh, he moaned, “Yoochun-ah....”  
  
Hands slick, Yoochun grasped Jaejoong and stroked hard once. He leaned over and brushed his lips over Jae’s neck. “Again.”  
  
Jae moved his head to one side, clenched his hands, and thrust up into the tight grip of Yoochun’s hands. “Yoochun-ah...” he gasped.  
  
Yoochun latched onto the side of Jae’s neck with his mouth and sucked hard enough to leave a small purple bruise.  
  
“Yoochun-ah...!” Jae pushed up hard, straining against Yoochun. Holding so tightly that he feared there would be marks to hide the next day. Yoochun began whispering a heated litany against Jaejoong’s skin, pausing every so often to nip and suck the tender flesh between his neck and shoulder. “Yes, that’s it... talk to me in that beautiful voice. Come on! Talk to me, my lover. Let me hear you. My Jaejoong-ah!”  
  
Jae felt his body tighten as he hurdled toward his orgasm. Every word Yoochun uttered sent a pulsing shock of pure pleasure straight to his aching groin. The feeling of strong hands pulling and stroking him combined with the erotic pictures Yoochun was painting with his words conspired to push him right over the edge. All he could do was moan and gasp Yoochun’s name over and over again. Crying out, he came, shuddering and shaking while Yoochun held him tight.  
  
They remained as they were, touching and crooning soft words of comfort to each other until at last, the slow dawning discomfort of their position forced them apart. Yoochun gently removed his Jaejoong’s shirt and proceeded to clean them both up as best he could. By unspoken agreement, they walked hand in hand to Jaejoong’s bed. Yoochun curled against Jaejoong’s chest.  
  
Just before Yoochun could drift fully into sleep, Jae couldn’t resist teasing him just a bit. “So Yoochun, do you think I finally got it right that last time?... Hmmm...? Yoochun?”  
  
“Almost.” Yoochun smiled against the warm skin under his lips.  
  
“Almost!”  
  
“Yes, almost.” Yoochun lifted his head and flashed Jaejoong a heart stopping smile. “We’ll just have to keep practicing until you’ve gotten it completely right.”  
  
Jae’s lips quirked up. “Practice huh?” He pressed a small kiss on the top of Yoochun’s head and cleared his throat. “Uhmm… Chunnie…?”  
  
Turning his head on the pillow, Yoochun looked at him warily. “Yes?”  
  
“You realize if this kiss thing works, the writers will probably add a bed scene.”  
  
Yoochun’s lips curved up into a smug smile as his eyes drifted closed. “Don’t worry, Jaebear. I think we’ve got it covered.”


	8. Sing a Joyful Song (Yoosu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoochun plans a night with Junsu that doesn’t go exactly how he imagined, but the ending might be better.

Prompt: Christmas Carols for honeybliss

* * *

 

“I can’t believe I turned down Jae’s invitation to go out drinking to spend the night with you, and you dragged me along with your mom, dad, and church Christmas caroling,” Yoochun griped, stripping off his coat and gloves and rubbing his hands together to warm up his fingers. Unwinding his scarf, he reached for the whisky to finish the warming process.  
  
“Oh quit bitching. I forgot I promised Mom that I’d be there... it’s my birthday... and I haven’t been to church with them in months. I didn’t set you up on purpose. I had something less wholesome in mind when I asked you to come over.” Junsu gracefully dropped into his favorite chair and looked at Yoochun, his eyes dark and full of passion.  
  
Yoochun felt his cock swell and harden in response. Growling, he descended to his knees in front of his lover, pulling and tugging, trying to remove Junsu’s shirt, pants and boots all at once.  
  
By the time Yoochun was done, Junsu was laughing uncontrollably. Finally finding himself naked he calmly reached down, unfastened the button on Yoochun’s jeans, and pushed them to the ground. “See! That’s why you’re the one on your knees. I’m far more efficient,” he teased.  
  
Growling again, Yoochun hooked his hands behind Junsu’s knees and pulled the slim hips forward into a better position. While his fingers fumbled next to the cushion looking for the lube he’d shoved there the last time they’d made love in the living room, his mouth distracted Junsu by surrounded his cock with wet heat. Licking up the hard length, he probed the tip, seeking the sweet taste of his lover. Dropping lower, he flicked at the puckered opening, causing Junsu’s eyes to close and a soft needy whimper to escape the parted lips. Yoochun continued to probe and circle with his tongue while his fingers were busy coating his swollen shaft.  
  
Junsu whimpered in protest when Yoochun’s tongue disappeared. His eyes flew open as Yoochun thrust into him in one firm stroke. “I thought I was the one on my knees because you’re a slut for my cock,” Yoochun rasped.  
  
“Ah, God…” Junsu moaned.  
  
“Careful,” Yoochun warned. “Don’t want to undo all the good you did traipsing around the neighborhood by taking the Lord’s name in vain.”  
  
Junsu slapped at him half-heartedly, crying out as Yoochun found the perfect angle.  
  
“That’s it. Scream for me, baby.” He pounded into the muscular body, not giving Junsu a chance to catch his breath.  
  
With each thrust, Yoochun reminded Junsu exactly why he was such a slut for Yoochun’s cock. Perfect size. Perfect shape. Perfect pressure. Perfect speed. Just fucking perfect. With each rock of Yoochun’s hips, Junsu became more vocal. “Fuck… ahhh… Yoochunnie... more… too much… move… oh, shit, yes…!”  
  
Starting to move with full strokes again, Yoochun bent to suck on Junsu’s neck. Running his tongue up behind Junsu’s ear, he whispered, “Do you want to come, baby?”  
  
Junsu moaned and nodded, incapable of forming coherent words.  
  
Yoochun reached for Junsu’s leaking cock, but Junsu batted his hand away. “No. Not your hand… you voice… talk to me… use your fucking voice to make me come.”  
  
Junsu’s wanton plea made Yoochun groan and tremble. Grasping his lover’s hips, he pushed Junsu’s legs up over the arms of the chair. Dropping his voice to its lowest tone, he rasped, “I’m going to fuck you ‘til you see stars.” Junsu arched up impaling himself of Yoochun’s cock and crying out.  
  
“Hold on to me, baby. Don’t let me go,” Yoochun commanded as he slowly rocked backwards. “God… oh fuck... yeah just like that,” Yoochun’s voice wavered as Junsu’s muscles clamped down around him. He fought to keep some control. “You’re so fucking tight. When you grip my cock like that, it feels like I’m surrounded with wet velvet.” Yoochun plunged back in, maintaining the force of his strokes but increasing the rhythm.  
  
“I can feel you… so hot… trembling and pulsing around me.”  
  
Junsu was moaning almost continuously, pushing his hips up to meet Yoochun’s thrusts.  
  
“The beat of your heart… throbbing around me… I can feel how close you are. Your muscles quivering as you fight giving in. You’re going to make me come. So fucking hot. Oh, Junsu baby. Can’t hold back… coming… I… oh, shit… ahhhhh….”  
  
Junsu opened his eyes as Yoochun’s climax washed over him. Watching the waves of pleasure reflected on that beautiful face as he felt them inside. Seeing and hearing Yoochun lose control pushed him into his own orgasm.  
  
Slowly Yoochun came back to reality. Junsu slouched in the chair, holding Yoochun tight enough to keep him from sliding to the floor. “Maybe caroling wasn’t so bad after all. I like the way you warmed me up.”


	9. Courage (2U)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoochun and Yunho have been friends and gaming buddies since grade school. Somewhere along the way, Yoochun’s feelings changed, and a kiss between Yunho and the new kid Jaejoong spread around on Twitter gives Yoochun the courage to tell Yunho what he wants.

Prompt: Santa for yanly

* * *

 

Yoochun stared at the screen of his phone. He didn’t need to, but he turned the image around—in case viewing it from a different angle would change the fact that it was a picture of his best friend, Jung Yunho—co-captain of the soccer team—kissing Kim Jaejoong at the stadium last night.  
  
“Not you too?”  
  
Yunho’s unexpected question made him jump. Shoving his phone into his pocket, Yoochun spun around and tried to look casual. “Me too, what?”  
  
“Junsu, that fucker, sent it to you too, didn’t he?”  
  
Yoochun quickly weighed his options. He could try and bluff Yunho into believing he hadn’t seen it, but there really was no point. He couldn’t hide shit from his best friend, and they both knew it. “Actually... I think he posted it on Twitter and tagged everyone in the school.”  
  
“Great.” Yunho ran his fingers through his already messed up hair.  
  
Instead of tackling the giant pink elephant in the room, Yoochun went for the safer question. “What’d you do to piss him off?”  
  
“We’ve been practicing a new play for three weeks.” Yunho shrugged. “Instead of passing it to him to make the score, I took the shot and scored the winning goal.”  
  
“That’d do it.” Yoochun nodded. “Are you getting a lot of shit?”  
  
Yunho smirked. “Are you kidding? Everyone wants to kiss Jaejoong—all the girls and most of the guys.”  
  
Something twisted in Yoochun’s gut, but he had to keep poking at it. “So are you guys going out now?”  
  
Yunho’s fingers ran back through his hair. “Nah. It was post-game high. He’d been sucking on a milk shake, and I wanted to see what he tasted like.”  
  
Yoochun shrugged nonchalantly. “Cool.”  
  
“Hot.” Yunho winked, punched Yoochun’s shoulder, and headed to class.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yunho stretched, unfolding his lanky frame from the floor of Yoochun’s room where they’d been playing video games most of the afternoon. “I guess I better head home.” He started to leave, but Yoochun jumped up and stood between him and the door, shifting anxiously from foot to foot.  
  
“Chunnie?” Yunho asked.  
  
“Uhmmm… I... well….” Yoochun stepped closer to Yunho. He didn’t touch him, but his cheeks were flushed, and Yunho could feel the heat radiating from him. Yunho stayed quiet, waiting.  
  
“Yunnie, look… there’s something that....” Words weren’t working. _Fuck_. How many times had he rehearsed this in his head? Maybe action would be easier. Yoochun stepped close and wrapped his free arm around Yunho’s waist, pressing their bodies together. The bold move took all his courage, and Yoochun stalled. Instead of kissing Yunho like he’d practiced in his mind, he grazed his knuckles along Yunho’s chin.  
  
Yunho swallowed audibly but didn’t move away.  
  
“I want to kiss you,” Yoochun whispered, half-hoping that the admission would send Yunho running away. In the jumbled, petrified, confused mess that was Yoochun’s brain at the moment, being rejected just before a kiss was better than being pushed away during one.   
  
Instead of the anticipated rejection, one of Yunho’s hands wrapped around the back of Yoochun’s neck, the other settled on his narrow hip. Yoochun swayed forward unconsciously. His eyes didn’t close, fascinated by the play of emotions in Yunho’s eyes. Then he was being kissed; his mouth possessed in a way he’d never imagined. The room skewed. Yunho’s tongue swept along his lips, demanding entrance. Yoochun opened his mouth and surrendered to the kiss.  
  
Yoochun’s hand worked its way up Yunho’s back, his fingers tangling in the thick hair. Tilting his head, he went in for an even deeper kiss without giving Yunho a chance to think or breathe. If this was the only kiss he got, he wanted all of it. He sensed the need for oxygen, but a powerful compulsion drove him to hold the kiss until they were both dizzy. When he finally pulled back, Yunho’s looked a little shaky. “Yunnie? You can punch me if you want?” he added when he was unable to read his friend’s eyes.  
  
Yunho stared at him breathlessly. “Punching you is absolutely the last thing I want to do to you right now. I think I better sit down before I fall down,” he said. The look on his face was one of stunned surrender.  
  
Yoochun bent his knees, and they both sank to the floor. “I—” Yunho touched Yoochun’s cheek, and he stuttered to a stop.   
  
“I had no clue.” Yunho drew in a long shaky breath, his unblinking eyes focused on Yoochun’s swollen lips. He bent his head for another kiss. It continued even longer and involved more tongue and teeth than the first, leaving them both oxygen-deprived again.   
  
“Fuck, Chunnie,” Yunho groaned.  
  
Yoochun whimpered into Yunho’s mouth. Pulling back, Yunho gently ran his thumb across Yoochun’s lower lip. His eyes were soft and unfocused. “When?”  
  
Yoochun looked at the floor, his fingers plucking at the carpet. “A long time.”  
  
“Why didn’t you do something sooner?”  
  
It sounded too needy and pathetic to say: _I did. I wished on stars. I even wrote a letter to Santa. I’ve wanted you forever but was too afraid of losing you, and then you kissed Jae, and I realized I might lose you anyway. I couldn’t handle watching you kiss another guy. It was bad enough with girls, but Jae can’t know what it’s like to kiss you when he’s only known you two months and I’ve known you ten years. It’s not fair_. The full speech ran through Yoochun’s head, but only a handful of words were vocalized. “I didn’t think you’d... and then Jaejoong... and....”  
  
“So, where do we go from here?” Yunho lifted Yoochun’s hand and kissed the palm.   
  
Yoochun shivered. “I don’t know. I wasn’t sure I’d have the nerve to do this, so I didn’t think about what would happen next,” Yoochun answered honestly. “Right now all I can think about is kissing you over and over and over,” he said blushing. His hand dropped to the buttons on Yunho’s shirt, his fingers absently slipping through the openings in search of warm skin.  
  
“Works for me.”   
  
~~~~~  
  
The movie completely forgotten, Yoochun turned so he was lying across Yunho’s lap. His mother was gone for the weekend, and after months of heavy petting and frustration due to lack of privacy, they finally had the house all to themselves. Pressing their chests together, Yoochun pulled Yunho’s mouth towards his. He sucked and nibbled on Yunho’s bottom lip knowing it would drive him crazy. Yunho sucked Yoochun’s tongue deep into his mouth. Yoochun twisted his body closer to Yunho’s, demanding more pressure for his aching erection.  
  
Yunho shifted to the middle of the couch and pulled Yoochun up so he was straddling his lap without ever breaking their kiss. At the first full contact of their arousals, both of them moaned and arched together. Yunho reached between their bodies and ran his hands up under Yoochun’s T-shirt, stroking his smooth chest in broad circles before focusing on his nipples; flicking, pinching, and teasing the hard nubs until they stood completely erect.  
  
Reaching down, Yoochun pulled his T-shirt over his head and swung both his legs to one side, pushing his baggy jeans and boxers off in one swipe. Seating himself back on top of his lover, Yoochun groaned at the feeling of his bare skin on soft, worn denim. His fingers began to work at the buttons on Yunho’s shirt, pulling it out of his jeans as he reached the bottom. Kissing a trail across Yunho’s jaw to his neck, he found a soft patch of skin just behind his boyfriend’s ear and sucked it up into his mouth, causing a string of muttered curses. He couldn’t resist leaving a small purple mark for Jaejoong to find and tease him about.  
  
Continuing his quest for bare flesh, Yoochun began working on Yunho’s pants, getting them open and lifting up so he could push the worn, baggy jeans down to Yunho’s knees. Yunho had been softly stroking his hands all over Yoochun’s body and each touch was making him more frenzied. By the time Yoochun finally succeeded in getting complete skin on skin contact, he was rocking his hips fast and hard, leaving faint love bites up and down Yunho’s neck, and burying his fingernails into the muscles of Yunho’s shoulders.  
  
Yunho moaned into Yoochun’s neck. “What do you want, Chunnie? My hand? My mouth?” he rasped.  
  
“You... just you... fuck. Am I always going to have to be the one to take our relationship to the next level?”  
  
Yunho chuckled softly, and the self-satisfied tone of it made Yoochun shiver. “I don’t want to rush you.”  
  
“Rush me. Touch me. Fuck me. Please,” Yoochun ordered.  
  
Yunho pulled back, serious eyes searching Yoochun’s face. “You sure?”  
  
“I’ve been sure since we were fourteen. I can’t get any more sure. If you make me wait much longer, I’m going to start doubting it.”  
  
“Well, we can’t have that.” Yunho leaned over to grab the lube they’d been experimenting with. They’d done some finger fucking, during blow jobs, but that had been as far as they’d gone. Yunho coated his fingers, working them in and out a Yoochun until he was biting Yunho’s neck to keep from screaming.  
  
“Gonna make me come, Yunnie,” Yoochun warned.   
  
“I’m gonna come just watching you. Fuck.” Yunho quickly slicked up his cock and, guiding Yoochun’s hips, lowered him onto it. Yoochun’s groan got louder the deeper Yunho sank. Neither one of them had the control left for anything but unrestrained thrusting.   
  
Yunho grabbed Yoochun’s shaft and stroked it, squeezing and swirling his thumb through the natural lubricant leaking from the tip. Yoochun whimpered, and Yunho ran his fingers through the creamy liquid. Raising his hand to Yoochun’s mouth, he painted his parted lips before capturing them in a kiss licking and sucking them clean.  
  
Yoochun broke away from the kiss with a cry as he came hard, grinding his hips down onto Yunho. His head dropped forward onto Yunho’s shoulder, but he continued to glide up and down on Yunho’s cock as his body shuddered.   
  
Yunho held out long enough to enjoy the rhythmic clenching of his lover’s climax and aftershocks before finally giving in. He screamed as his body exploded in pleasure so intense it hurt. Gasping for air, he pulled Yoochun as close as he could get him and hung on.  
  
Slowly Yunho raised his head from where he had buried his face in his boyfriend’s curls. The first thing he saw was the final scenes of the movie flashing across the screen. “You made me miss the movie.”  
  
Yoochun just grumbled something against Yunho’s neck and held on.  
  
“But I really wanted to see this movie,” Yunho teased.  
  
Yoochun squeezed the part of Yunho still buried in his body, grinning against the sweaty skin of his shoulder when it swelled inside him. Rocking just enough to tease it fully hard, Yoochun responded, “So hit rewind and we’ll do it again.”


	10. Melt Me (JaeMin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin interrupts Jae before he can finish building his snowman.
> 
> Prompt: Snowman for gems05

Changmin pulled his damp gloves off and blew on his fingers to warm them. Jaejoong adjusted the hat on the snowman’s head, his short jacket pulling up, exposing a strip of bare skin, and giving Changmin ideas. Lunging forward, Changmin tunneled his hands under Jae’s shirt, the warmth of the bare skin making his fingers burn.  
  
“Min!” Jae screamed, twisting and trying to pull away from Changmin’s freezing hands.  
  
Changmin gripped his sides to keep him from escaping, pinning Jae’s struggling body to a tree while his fingers sought the nipples he knew would be hard and sensitive. Jae whimpered, going slack in his arms as he found them, tormenting the buds with his cold fingers. “You’ve got three minutes to get inside, undressed and in bed, or I’m going to take you right here in the snow.”  
  
“Min! But we aren’t done....”  
  
“Don’t care.”  
  
“But he doesn’t have a scarf. He’ll freeze.” Jae giggled as Changmin glared at him and pulled him backward toward the remote cabin.  
  
“Naked…now!”  
  
“Out here? Where anyone can see me?”  
  
This time no words came out. Changmin just stopped and stared at Jae, standing there surrounded by endless winter blue sky, hair windblown, eyes overflowing with passion and need—Jae gazed back at his lover and lost his breath. In one glance, Changmin had transferred his passion to Jae. Starting to unzip his coat, Jae looked at Min and yelled, “Well, go!”  
  
Changmin shrugged out of his coat and pulled his shirt out of the top of his jeans as he turned toward the cabin. Sometimes his lover had really good ideas. No need to waste precious moments until they were inside to strip. Doing it now might put Jae naked in his arms a whole minute sooner.  
  
Changmin was naked to the waist with his belt and jeans undone by the time he opened the back door. Turning, he watched Jae hopping on one foot across the glassed-in porch trying to pull a boot off. Changmin smiled at the attempt. It would be difficult for the most graceful person to accomplish. For Jae, it was an act of suicide. He reached his lover in two big strides, swooped him up in his arms, and deposited the slender man on the small rattan sofa. Falling to his knees, he pulled both boots off before stripping off the jeans and socks.  
  
Unable to resist touching the smooth skin he had just bared, Changmin ran both hands back up Jae’s legs causing a hiss of pleasure from his lover. He stopped, letting thumbs and forefingers frame the beautiful arousal surrounded by soft dark curls. A small smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth as the cock jumped under his intense stare. It pleased him that he could affect his lover without even touching him.   
  
A small puddle of milky fluid collected on Jae’s flat stomach where the head of his now throbbing erection was laying. Changmin leaned forward and cleaned it up with a broad swipe of his tongue and swirled around the sensitive head.  
  
“Holy fucking God Min!” Jae screamed grabbing Changmin’s head. He had closed his eyes at his lover’s slow caress and hadn’t been expecting the sudden contact. “Inside! Now!”  
  
Changmin chuckled. “Inside the cabin or inside you?”  
  
Jae stood, pulling Changmin to his feet without untangling his fingers from his hair. Once they were both standing, Changmin couldn’t resist crushing Jae to him and claiming his mouth with a bruising kiss. Jae dropped his hands to work at opening Changmin’s jeans farther. Pushing them a few inches down the lean hips, he was able to grab Changmin’s satiny shaft generating a growl from deep within the bare chest against him. A voice in Jae’s head has started chanting, “More. More. More.” Wrapping his fingers around Changmin, he started pumping and squeezing pushing his other hand down inside the jeans to stroke the soft and sensitive skin below. Jae heard one more growl and a muttered curse.   
  
As Jae’s hands teased his most sensitive spots, Changmin was overcome by a rush of lust. He could feel his body tensing, racing towards release and he wanted to be buried inside Jae when it arrived. Cupping the small firm ass in both hands, he lifted his lover off his feet and pulled him to his chest. Jae had no choice but to wind his arms around Changmin’s neck and wrap his legs around his waist. Changmin’s hot breath on his neck made him shiver with need. "Hurry."  
  
Changmin tried to open the door but his arms were full of Jae and his hands were shaking. On the third try, the door opened and the two men fell into the dark kitchen landing on the old rug. Changmin’s hands cupped Jaejoong's jaw, tilting his head to just the right angle, bringing their mouths together. Jae's lips yielded and opened for him. Their tongues met and Changmin's forced its way into the hot wetness of Jaejoong's mouth, claiming it as its own.   
  
Their kisses were wet and open-mouthed, hungry and frantic. Heavy breathing and moans were the only sounds in the dark room. Their cocks were trapped between their thrusting, grinding bodies. Changmin shifted slightly allowing his arousal and Jaejoong's to touch and rub against each other.   
  
Jae gasped as a finger parted his buttocks and brushed over his opening. "God, Min... I'm so hard."  
  
Changmin withdrew his fingers, making Jaejoong moan in frustration. Panting and pressing his hips against Jaejoong's, he moaned, “We need lube.”  
  
"Can't wait..." Jae murmured. Spitting in his hand, he reached between his legs and inserted a finger. Quickly he added a second finger, prepping himself. "Hurry," Jaejoong moaned, and Changmin knew he wouldn't be able to wait any longer. "So hard." Jaejoong panted. "Need to come... so bad." And then he buried his face in the crook of Changmin's neck and surrendered to the sensation of Changmin breaching his body.  
  
Changmin buried himself in Jaejoong with one sudden thrust of his hips. Tight heat engulfed him and took his breath away.  
  
"Yeah... Fuck, Min... More." Jae’s voice was raw with need heavy and arousal.  
  
Jaejoong's hips pushed up, forcing Changmin even deeper into his channel. Suppressing a groan, Changmin leaned forward to embrace his lover, feeling Jaejoong's body trembling beneath him. He moved his mouth close to Jaejoong's ear. "Ready to come?" Changmin moaned.   
  
Jaejoong nodded, squeezing his eyes shut he began to moan continuously. “Oh God… feels… ahhh… fuck….”  
  
Changmin reached for Jaejoong's hips and withdrew almost completely before he thrust back in. His right hand closed around Jaejoong's cock, and he withdrew again. Then thrust back in. "God, you're so tight... wish I could make it last forever." He started to stroke Jaejoong's erection with erratic movements that matched his thrusting.  
  
"Jaejoong… come for me, baby." Changmin knew that the next thrust would send him over the edge. He felt Jaejoong's body tense at his words, and warm, sticky wetness covered his hand. Jaejoong’s tight heat clenched around him, making his body convulse and his mind go blank. Changmin came hard and fast with a throaty growl. His growl turned into a sharp cry and then into a low, breathless moan. He thrust against Jaejoong again and again, coming, and moaning Jaejoong's name until the waves of sensation finally subsided. "Jae… ahhhh… oh my God… fuck… oh… Jae….”  
  
~~~~~  
  
When he came back to earth, Jae poked Changmin in the ribs to get his attention. He laughed at the love dazed expression on his lover’s face. “Well at least we made it inside the cabin.”  
  
Changmin looked down. His jeans were pushed barely off his hips, and he still had his boots on. The door was still open and his boots were resting on the threshold. “We did better than we did yesterday.” He laughed.  
  
Jae shook his head and then snuggled against Changmin’s chest. “So can we go upstairs now and maybe make love in a bed?”  
  
Rolling his eyes in an attempt to look exasperated, Changmin huffed, “I guess so. Such a diva.” With a playful swat at his lover’s backside, he jumped up, pulling his jeans up in the same motion and raced towards the stairs. “Last one up has to top.”  
  
“Hey!” Jae complained chasing Changmin up the stairs. “That means I have to do all the work.”  
  
A disembodied voice floated down, “Unless you let me ride you.”   
  
Jae climbed faster, suddenly happy to be losing. “Oh, fuck yeah!”


	11. Need (2U)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected knock on Yoochun’s door interrupts a phone conversation with Jaejoong. People aren’t supposed to knock on Yoochun’s door, but he’s not exactly sorry.... He’s not sure what he is, but it’s not sorry.
> 
> Prompt: Surprise Visit for atobekazuki
> 
> *the least Christmas-y of the bunch*

Yoochun laughed as yet another picture flashed on his phone. Jae had been texting him images of the craziness surrounding the fan meeting for most of the day. Finally his phone rang. The first bars of Melody & Harmony filling the room.   
  
_[Author’s Note: I made Yoochun’s Colors ringtone for my iphone. You can download it here if you want it.[Melody and Harmony Ringtone](http://soulfriend.net/willow/COLORS.m4r)]_  
  
“Are you done?” Yoochun answered.  
  
“Thankfully, yes.”  
  
“You back at the hotel yet?”  
  
“No. The limo.”  
  
“How many cars are following you?”  
  
“Don’t want to know. The staff’ll get me inside, and they’ve got the floor closed off.”  
  
“Good. I miss you. When do you—” Yoochun broke off as someone knocked on his door. No one ever knocked on his door. His mother, Yoohwan, Junsu and Jaejoong all had the code and keys. Anyone else should have had to buzz from outside the gate to the courtyard. “What the fuck? There’s someone at the door. I’ll call you back.”  
  
He set the phone on the table beside the couch and walked to the door, peering through the peephole.  
  
 _Yunho?_  
  
Yoochun’s eyes widened, and he threw the door open. “What the fuck, man? Get in here!” He clasped Yunho’s hand, pulling him through the door and into his arms. Their chests collided with enough force to send them both careening off balance into the wall.  
  
Yunho’s eyes met Yoochun’s, and Yoochun could see the desperation, the need. He had no idea what had pushed Yunho into the night so emotionally raw, but he recognized that feeling and more importantly, he knew how to fix it. He watched as Yunho read the understanding in his eyes, and their lips met halfway. Yunho whimpered, his hands clutching and twisting the soft cotton of Yoochun’s T-shirt as Yoochun walked them toward the couch. When the backs of Yunho’s knees hit the leather cushion, they gave out and he sat with a bounce. Yoochun chuckled and straddled his lap. Yunho moaned into Yoochun’s mouth as Yoochun kissed him and stroked his cock through his jeans at the same time.  
  
“Fuck, you’re sexy,” Yoochun said. His hands left Yunho’s body, and he unbuttoned his pants. He didn’t want to give Yunho time to think. He pushed them down his body, and Yunho pulled them off his feet as Yoochun stepped out of them. Grabbing the back of his T-shirt, Yoochun pulled it over his head.  
  
“Chunnie?” Yunho whispered.  
  
“Shhh… don’t start thinking now.”  
  
Yunho reached for Yoochun’s hips, sliding his hands up and down his thighs as he pulled him back onto his lap. He leaned forward and captured Yoochun’s nipple with his mouth. Yoochun gasped, hands gripping Yunho’s shoulders to keep himself steady. Yunho curved his hand around Yoochun’s cock and stroked harshly, moaning around the peak of flesh in his mouth.  
  
“Yunho, fuck… harder.” Moments like this between them had never been tender, but the emotion was no less real for the primal intensity.  
  
Yunho sucked the nipple into his mouth and bit down. Yoochun twisted his fingers into Yunho’s hair and keened. Pulling away from Yoochun’s smooth skin, Yunho leaned back into the couch. “Needed an anchor… needed… real.”  
  
“Always here for you.” Yoochun scooted back and ripped open Yunho’s jeans. Yunho watched through lowered lashes as Yoochun lifted his cock and licked the length of the vein from root to tip. The shaft pulsed in Yoochun’s hand, precome glistening on the tip. Yoochun licked his palm and squeezed as he drew his hand down… up to the tip… and down to the base.  
  
Yunho moaned, biting his lip as the sound echoed in the silent room.  
  
Yoochun chuckled. “Let it out. We both know you’re a closet screamer, and no one can hear you here.”  
  
“Fuck!” Yunho’s head pressed back into the cushions, his eyes tightly shut as Yoochun worked his cock. “No one… no one does that like you do.”  
  
Yoochun slipped to the floor between Yunho’s knees and pressed a kiss to his hip. “You’ve been picking the wrong lovers.”  
  
“No shit.” Yunho arched his back and screamed as Yoochun’s hot mouth covered the head of his cock. His entire body shook, and he sank his fingers into Yoochun’s hair, holding on. Yoochun moaned and sucked harder as Yunho’s fingers twisted and tugged. The extra suction and Yoochun’s fingers finding his balls were all it took to push Yunho over the edge. He gasped and came, biting his lip until the taste of copper flooded his mouth as he pumped his release down Yoochun’s throat.  
  
Yoochun hummed and suckled, letting Yunho’s cock slide in and out of his mouth just enough to keep him hard. When Yunho’s muscles started to relax, Yoochun pinched his inner thigh. Hard.  
  
Yunho gasped. “Fuck!”  
  
“We’re not even close to done,” Yoochun warned.  
  
Yunho yanked on Yoochun’s hair and pulled him up for a kiss. He tasted like come, and Yunho moaned into his mouth. His hand found Yoochun’s cock and stroked him quickly.  
  
“I’m going to come all over you if you keep that up, and you don’t have clothes to change into,” Yoochun whispered in warning.  
  
Yunho stopped only long enough to take off his shirt. Yoochun whimpered and thrust into Yunho’s hand. Their kiss intensified as Yunho’s free hand cupped Yoochun’s bare ass, guiding the rhythm of his hips as he fucked Yunho’s hand. Yoochun ripped away with a gasp, pressing their foreheads together as he panted to get enough oxygen.  
  
“God, Chunnie. Come! I need to spread you open and fuck you hard,” Yunho groaned, kissing Yoochun between words. “I want to slide my fingers deep inside you and—”  
  
Yoochun sucked his lower lip into his mouth, his body shuddered, and warm come splattered all over Yunho’s chest. Yoochun held himself up with hands on the back of the couch. “Fuck, I want to ride you so hard.”  
  
Yunho’s fingers clenched into the muscle of Yoochun’s ass, pulling him back and forth over his cock. “Lube,” he croaked.  
  
Yoochun pressed a firm kiss to his lips and chuckled. Sliding backward, he fell to the floor between Yunho’s knees. Yunho slouched down, skin twitching and jumping as Yoochun licked up every drop of come from his stomach and chest. His tongue traced the cut of Yunho’s muscles and swirled around the discs of his nipples. When he crawled back into Yunho’s lap, one hand held a small bottle and the other was already coated in slippery liquid as it closed around Yunho’s cock.  
  
Yunho’s fingers tightened on Yoochun’s thighs, and his hips jerked forward. His cock caught in the crevice of Yoochun’s ass, dragging against the sensitive skin. With a growl, Yunho gripped his cock and held it against Yoochun’s entrance.   
  
It was going to hurt, but Yoochun didn’t care. He couldn’t wait for more foreplay. He cried out Yunho’s name as he used his body weight to force Yunho past the clenching muscle of his entrance.  
  
“Chun!” Yunho pulled out and then pushed in again, over and over, until he was slamming his body against Yoochun’s, his cock as deep as it could go.  
  
Yoochun’s mouth hung open in a low moan, his thighs clenching to meet each thrust and quivering with the effort. Yunho sped up, or tried to, but the angle was wrong. With a frustrated growl, he pushed Yoochun back, his cock falling free. He grabbed Yoochun’s hips and pushed. Despite the haze of his impending orgasm, Yoochun understood and rolled over, kneeling on the couch, his chest resting on the back. Yunho spread Yoochun’s ass and thrust his cock back into the welcoming channel. Yoochun cried out into the cushion, fists clenching at the brutal pace.  
  
Yunho’s heat hovered over Yoochun’s back, sweat-slick skin sliding together. Lips touched his neck. Yunho’s voice chanting over and over. “Love you. Miss you. Need you.”  
  
Yoochun reached back and grabbed Yunho’s thigh. In his current position, it was the closest he could get to a hug. Yunho gripped his hips tightly, pulling him back as he thrust forward. Yoochun’s desire to come warred with his desire for the pleasure to never end. The need to come won. He shuddered as Yunho slammed into him, the intensity of his peaking climax stealing his breath. Without losing his rhythm, Yunho changed his angle, hitting shallow for several thrusts before sliding deeper. Yoochun shivered and cried out. The intense bursts of pleasure made him push up with his arms changing the angle again. “Fuck, Yunho!”  
  
Yunho braced himself on the arm of the couch and thrust up, keeping the pace at the new angle. Yoochun moved a hand to his cock and came in only two strokes, splattering his release all over the back of his couch.  
  
Yunho’s thrusts went erratic, his breathing labored. Yoochun used every ounce of his remaining energy to clamp down and hold Yunho inside his body. Yunho groaned, burying himself deep and clinging to Yoochun’s back as he body shuddered, seized, and came.  
  
Neither of them said a word as they untangled, cleaned up, gently touched and kissed as they dressed. There really wasn’t anything to say that wasn’t a lie or an empty promise. Yoochun kept his eyes closed as Yunho pulled away from their last kiss in the doorway. He didn’t want to watch him walk away. He closed the door, his head falling forward to rest on the cool wood as he listened for the gate to clang closed and Yunho’s car to start up.  
  
With a deep breath, he forced himself away from the door. He picked up the forgotten phone, the sudden feeling of loneliness almost crushing. He pushed the button for recent call history to redial Jaejoong. The last call showed that it lasted an hour and thirty-six minutes. How long had Jae stayed on the line, and exactly how much had he been able to hear? Yoochun’s cheeks burned.  
  
The phone beeped that the battery was almost dead. Yoochun dug out his charger, plugged it in, and redialed Jae. “What the fuck? You pervert!”  
  
Jaejoong let out a throaty chuckle. “Hey, I wasn’t the one being fucked over the back of the couch.”  
  
“Not _this_ time,” Yoochun taunted back. “You were the one eavesdropping.”  
  
“Oh calm down. It’s not like it’s the first time I’ve listened to the two of you. You didn’t really think you could have sex in the next bed and _not_ wake me up all those years, did you?”  
  
“Jae!” Yoochun sputtered. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”  
  
“It was hot, and it wasn’t that often. Besides I figured the two of you needed to let off steam somewhere, and there was no way Junsu was letting it interrupt _his_ beauty sleep.” There was a long silence where they listened to each other breathe. “Have you been seeing each other the whole time?” Jae finally asked.  
  
Yoochun knew that Jae meant since the breakup. “No. This is the first time.”  
  
“I think I would have had more to say to him than, ‘Fuck me.’”  
  
“Really? If you knew the desperation that drove him to sneak away for two hours—and that he probably wouldn’t let himself repeat it for another five years—you would have spent the time arguing about things that won’t change shit?”  
  
“Point.”  
  
Silence fell between them again, and Yoochun wished they were sharing the couch instead of a phone line. He didn’t like it when Jae was this far away. It always felt like something was missing. The fanciful part of his brain suggested that Santa had sent Yunho to him as a way to break the loneliness.  
  
Finally Jae said, “Love you.”  
  
“Love you too.” That was something that would never change. Yoochun was more sure of that now than he’d ever been. The love that existed between the five of them would always be and would eventually pull them back together.  
  
“If you hear from him again, tell him that next time you get fucked I should at least get a hug out of it.”  
  
Yoochun laughed. “You’re the one gallivanting around China. If you’d been home where you belong....”  
  
“I’ll be home tomorrow.”  
  
“Good. Sweet dreams.”  
  
“Night.”


	12. The Drunken Truth (JaeChun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soju is evil. You’d think Yoochun would know this by now. And yet... maybe it will get him what he really wants after all. 
> 
> Prompt: Candy Canes for au_dinosaur

Yoochun woke with Jaejoong fast asleep in his arms. His breath quickened when he noticed the enticing way that the blanket barely covered Jae’s body, a sleek muscular thigh and the curve of a bare hip peeking out from under one edge. Fuck, sometimes his soul mate tested all his good intentions. Jaejoong wouldn’t crawl into bed naked with anyone else and expect to be held and not ravished. He sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. Too much soju last night. So much in fact that he couldn’t remember getting into bed at all. Yunho must have driven them home and poured them in bed.  
  
Carefully extracting himself from Jaejoong’s tangle of limbs, he reached for a discarded pair of boxers, his hand hesitating over the two pairs crumpled at the bedside, unsure which was his and which was Jae’s. One pair was decorated with reindeer and the other with candy canes. Festively decorated boxers had been Changmin’s present to all of them. He thought the candy canes were his, but it didn’t really matter since he was only going to be wearing them long enough for a quick trip to the kitchen for a large glass of water and a larger glass of juice.  
  
He stumbled into the kitchen, squinting against the bright sun. “Fuck, what time is it?”  
  
“Two,” Junsu answered from behind the paper he was reading. “In the afternoon. Nice boxers,” he added, grinning at Yoochun from around the corner of the sports section.  
  
 _Damn, guessed wrong._ Yoochun snorted. “Thanks.” Filling a glass at the sink, he chugged the contents and immediately refilled it. He felt like a dried out sponge.  
  
“So did Jaejoong send you out to bring him breakfast in bed and fresh supplies?” Yunho asked, walking into the kitchen looking ridiculously fresh and cheerful.  
  
“Huh?” Yoochun opened the refrigerator and grabbed the juice. He might take a glass of water in and set it beside the bed for when Jae woke up, but if Jae wanted breakfast, he could damn well come fix it himself.  
  
Yunho took the jug of juice from Yoochun and poured himself a glass, leaning his hip against the counter as he sipped it. Junsu had folded the paper and was watching them. “I just assumed... since it was your first time together that you’d want to pamper him a little. I’m sure he’d have done it for you if he’d woken up first. Of course with the noises he was making last night, it doesn’t surprise me that he’s still asleep.” He winked at Yoochun.  
  
Yoochun’s head pounded, and he felt a little dizzy in a way that had nothing to do with how much he’d drunk the night before. Was Yunho implying that he and Jaejoong had... had done more than... had really _slept_ together last night. He frowned. “When we left the bar—?” He worked on how to phrase his question without admitting he didn’t remember a damn thing. Had he really been stupid enough to reveal his feelings for Jaejoong?  
  
“Yeah, I’m sorry about physically dragging the two of you out of there, but if you’d kept dancing and touching each other that way, it would have been all over the papers this morning.” Yunho smiled. “I get it though. Finally hearing that he loved you and really considered you his soul mate in all ways would be hard to resist. I’m honestly surprised to see you out of your room this soon.”  
  
“Yeah.” Yoochun stared at the empty glass in his hand wondering when he’d emptied it. “I was thirsty.”  
  
“Excessive fluid loss’ll do that to you.” Yunho smirked.  
  
Yoochun needed to be away from Yunho’s knowing looks to think about this. Filling two glasses with water, he headed back to his room without saying anything else.  
  
Jaejoong had snuggled into the warm spot Yoochun had vacated, revealing the bare length of his back, hip and thigh in the process. There were no signs of condoms or lube among the discarded clothes, so whatever he and Jae had gotten up to last night hadn’t involved actual penetration. His cock hardened at just the thought of touching Jae that way. Had he finally gotten to hold, taste, and touch Jae the way he’d always wanted to, and lost the memory to a dozen too many shots of soju?   
  
He hesitated. What if Jae didn’t remember either?   
  
Yoochun sighed as the too-tempting sight of Jae curled in his bed divested him of all reservations and restraint. Maybe he just needed to make sure that Jae woke up to something to remember. He dug supplies out before crawling back in bed and ran his hand softly down the smooth flank. Jaejoong made small noise of pleasure and rolled into the touch. Yoochun smiled, silently promising to memorize every second from this point forward.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jaejoong slowly woke from an incredibly erotic dream starring the man he had previously only thought of as his soul mate. Tendrils of pleasure shot along every nerve in his body. At first, the sensations were so subtle that they were easily incorporated into his dream. As they evolved, he came completely awake, realizing that his dream was about to become reality as Yoochun nibbled down his chest. He struggled between the intense need already coiled in his body from years of dancing around the attraction between them and the possible consequences of taking their relationship to a new and sexually intimate level. _I’ve known Yoochun for years. He’s my soul mate. It’s not like I have any doubts that a relationship between us would last._  
  
Groaning, he arched toward the warm body beside him as Yoochun’s lips unerringly teased all of his sensitive spots. Soon the desire building in his body was so great that he couldn’t have stopped Yoochun even if he had wanted to. His eyes still pressed tightly shut, he blindly reached down and grasped Yoochun’s head, wantonly guiding him even lower.   
  
He whimpered Yoochun’s name as he was relentlessly drawn into wet warmth while slender fingers tenderly pierced him. It didn’t take long for the erotic sensations to wash away the last of his doubts along with most of his coherent thought. Gasping raggedly, he opened his eyes, pulling at the silky hair to raise his lover, his sight slowly focusing on Yoochun’s desire-darkened eyes. “Want you inside me,” he whispered throatily.  
  
Yoochun’s pupils dilated further, becoming almost black. “Shhhh….” he soothed, running his hands over warm, smooth skin as he shifted to spoon behind Jaejoong. “Lie still. Let me take care of you.” Bending one leg forward, Yoochun positioned Jaejoong. Quickly slicking himself, he placed the head of his cock against the exposed opening and pulled Jaejoong back into the cradle of his body.  
  
“Oh God,” Jaejoong half-sobbed as he was steadily penetrated.  
  
Yoochun slid completely inside, pausing to claim a gentle kiss. Fingers trailing down Jaejoong’s cheek, he asked, “Okay, baby?”   
  
“God, yes! Move!” Jaejoong pushed back, seeking deeper contact.  
  
Yoochun groaned, firmly taking hold of Jaejoong’s hips and starting to move in slow, deep strokes. Jaejoong cried out as Yoochun’s length brushed his prostate. Biting down into his lip, Yoochun barely managed to hold on to his rapidly disintegrating control. “So good… oh, God… so perfect…”  
  
Jaejoong helplessly moaned when several perfectly placed deep thrusts brought him to the very brink of climax. Turning his head, he desperately sought his lover’s lips, wanting to be joined to him in as many ways as possible.   
  
Yoochun gladly captured the offered lips, forcing them apart and plundering them with his tongue. When his hand circled Jaejoong’s length, there was no stopping the spiraling rapture. Jaejoong tightened around him and with a strangled cry, Yoochun came, the warmth of his release filling Jaejoong and triggering his own climax. Yoochun groaned with bliss as he was ruthlessly milked by the contracting walls of silk-smooth flesh that sheathed him.   
  
Jaejoong lay still as the pounding blood in his ears subsided, the rapid rise and fall of his chest slowing. For some minutes after, they lay entwined. Jaejoong didn’t loosen his hold on Yoochun’s hands where they lay locked against his chest, but turned slightly in the embrace to be able to see his soul mate. “I love you,” he whispered when he finally found the breath to speak.  
  
Yoochun lifted his head from the creamy shoulder he’d been nuzzling and with a smile replied, “I love you more.”  
  
Jae grinned, his eyes beaming. Yoochun’s breath caught. He might not remember the first time Jae said it, but he’d never forget this moment.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Junsu watched Yunho move around the kitchen, heating up left over soup for lunch. He winced slightly when Jae screamed, glad Changmin had gone out for a run so he didn’t have to listen to their maknae’s crude comments. “I can’t believe that you had the balls to—” Junsu shook his head. “And _it worked_!”  
  
“That’s because you’ve never examined my balls.” Yunho winked at him over his shoulder. “All they needed was a little push. Watching them dance around each other last night was painful. Since neither one of them seemed willing to make the first move, I figured it would be best if they thought it had already been made.”  
  
Jaejoong’s next scream was underscored by a deep groan from Yoochun.  
  
Yunho set his bowl on the table and pulled out the chair across from Junsu. “And it looks like I was right.”  
  
“Smug bastard.”


	13. I'll Take Care of You (Yoosu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex... oh you mean the story? Yoochun’s had a hard day at work, and Junsu knows just what it takes to relax him. 
> 
> Prompt: Mistletoe for nachan87

Junsu grinned, a mischievous look on his face as he prepared everything for the evening. He hoped Yoochun would like his surprise.  
  
Slamming his fist against the steering wheel as he pulled into the drive without the dry cleaning he had meant to pick up, Yoochun cursed. It had been one of those days. Nothing had gone right since he'd gotten out of bed that morning. The week before Christmas was always hard as everyone tried to get everything done before the holiday and the end of the year. No one he’d needed had been available, leaving his own work undone and hanging over his head. Grabbing his leather briefcase off the seat, he paused. There wasn't anything in it that he wanted to deal with, and he really wouldn't mind if it got stolen before morning. He dropped it on the floor board, deciding the same thing about his cell phone. He needed to kiss Junsu and a shot of soju—in that order.  
  
The slamming door alerted Junsu to the fact that Yoochun was home—and probably not in a very good mood. Checking his appearance in the mirror one last time, he walked down the hall to greet his lover, hoping his attire—or lack thereof—would coax his lover into a better mood.  
  
"Su-ah!" Yoochun called as he thumbed through the stack of bills on the table by the door. When his lover didn't answer, he silently reversed the order of his needs, stopping at the bar and pouring the shot.  
  
Coming up behind Yoochun, Junsu wrapped his arms around him, feeling the tension in his back and shoulders. "Rough day, baby?" he asked solicitously, careful to stay behind Yoochun so Yoochun couldn't see what he was wearing.  
  
Yoochun's head fell forward, trying to ease some of the kinks. Just having Junsu against him was like wrapping himself in a warm blanket... comforting. "Fucked up beyond belief." He wanted to continue to rant and share all the details, but rehashing it all wouldn't help and his evening would be ruined too. "But I don't want to talk about it. I just want to be with you." Yoochun closed his eyes, reaching back to hug Junsu closer. When his hand encountered leather, he froze.  
  
"What can I do to make it better?" Junsu purred, reaching for Yoochun's hand and sliding it over his leather-clad ass to his bare thigh, which he lifted and wrapped around his lover's knee, giving Yoochun a glimpse of the high black leather boots.  
  
Yoochun groaned, his cock immediately hardening. Back in college when he had first met his lover, Junsu had been an exotic dancer. Occasionally the old costumes came out and somehow the sex was like they were nineteen again. "How do you always know exactly what I need?" he asked, turning in Junsu's embrace and gripping the tight, leather-clad ass with two hands.  
  
"A little elf told me," Junsu replied with a smile. He leaned back a bit so Yoochun could see the rest of his outfit—a fitted leather harness that crisscrossed his chest, highlighting his nipples, pierced by gold hoops and connected with a hanging chain. He rarely wore the hoops anymore, even less often the chain, and the now unfamiliar weight of it had his nipples taut and throbbing. "So what's your pleasure tonight, sir? A pole dance? A lap dance? It'll cost you extra to be allowed to touch." He paused and leaned closer. "And if you don't tell the management, I'll even let you fuck me."  
  
Junsu hadn't been nearly so accommodating when he'd really been a dancer. Yoochun had suffered through weeks of watching and paying for lap dances without being able to touch. His cock throbbed at the memory of going home night after night and jacking off (sometimes three or four times) to relieve the pressure. "A lap dance, I think," he croaked, his voice thick.  
  
Junsu grinned. He'd thought Yoochun might like that option. It'd brought them together, after all. "Have a seat then," he said, gesturing to the nearby chair, positioned in the middle of the living room under a suspended bunch of mistletoe. "I'll just put on some music." He crossed the room to the stereo, making a show of bending from the waist rather than kneeling down so he gave his lover a first-class view of his ass in the tight shorts. He hadn't performed for money since he'd finished college, but he hadn't forgotten any of his old tricks. He just had a one-man audience these days, a situation which suited him just fine.  
  
Unable to drag his eyes from Junsu's ass, Yoochun reached up and fumbled with his tie, tossing it carelessly to the side. He grinned at the mistletoe before taking his seat in the chair, wondering if mistletoe worked for kissing places other than lips.  
  
Junsu got the music started and turned back to his lover. "Are you comfortable, sir?" he asked, crossing the room to straddle Yoochun's lap, hovering just above his thighs.  
  
Yoochun coughed, his throat suddenly tight with a flash of jealousy that he quickly pushed down. Junsu was his. Resting his hands lightly on the bare, muscular thighs, rock hard from supporting Junsu over his lap, he looked up into his lover's face. "My pants are a little tight."  
  
"Oh, now we can't have that," Junsu purred, settling across Yoochun's lap as he reached for the zipper on Yoochun's pants. He didn't undo the button or belt, just unzipping him and reaching inside to thread his cock out through the slit in his boxers. "Better?"  
  
Yoochun swallowed convulsively. So much for the 'no touching' rule. "Much."  
  
"So glad to hear it," Junsu teased, his leather-clad crotch brushing the tip of Yoochun's cock. "I like my clients to be comfortable."  
  
Unable to suppress the groan caused by the rocking of Junsu's hips, Yoochun let his eyes slip closed and reveled in the erotic torture. His hands crept up the flexing thighs to cup Junsu's ass, kneading the muscle through the supple leather. "Fuck."  
  
"Maybe later," Junsu murmured. "If you're good." He didn't protest the hands on his ass, though, as he shimmied and twisted, working Yoochun's body like the pro he'd once been. He wondered how long it would take Yoochun to recover and remember how much he'd enjoyed having his piercings played with.  
  
Having Junsu moving over him was sort of like a massage. Yoochun melted, feeling the tension from the day run out through his toes. It was incredibly freeing to be able to just receive. He could feel his body tightening as Junsu played all his buttons.   
  
Feeling some of the tension in Yoochun's body ease, Junsu smiled. He hadn't known how bad Yoochun's day had been when he'd planned this little interlude, but now he was glad he'd had the idea. His lover was obviously stressed, and this was the perfect release. He ran his hands provocatively over the silk-clad chest, massaging the tense muscles.   
  
Yoochun's forehead fell forward against Junsu's abdomen, the scent of his lover's oiled body arousing him even more. Licking at the creases highlighting Junsu's muscles as he danced, Yoochun squeezed the tight ass in his hands, pulling Junsu closer and rubbing his cheeks against the erection clearly outlined under the thin leather. He felt as if he was waking up from a bad dream and finding himself in heaven.  
  
Junsu thrust suggestively against Yoochun's face, his leather shorts clinging to his straining flesh, outlining every ridge of his erection. If they were any tighter, Yoochun would've been able to see the pulsing vein. Junsu's hands tangled in his lover's hair, stroking his scalp as he continued to bump and grind, the rhythm of the music a slow, sultry beat that screamed seduction.  
  
Looking up, the glint of gold caught Yoochun's eye. Following the leather straps crossing Junsu's chest, his fingers found the gold loops decorating his lover's nipples, flicking them up and down before sliding his little finger into one and twisting.  
  
Junsu lost the rhythm of his dance when Yoochun pulled on his nipple ring. Once, it hadn't fazed him, but it had been a long time—and even more than that, it was his lover touching him. "Do you like them?" he purred.  
  
"Fuck, yes," Yoochun groaned, pulling Junsu down so he could reach them with his mouth, flipping them with his tongue. Grabbing one between his teeth, he pulled until Junsu hissed, soothing the sting with kisses.  
  
The music continued in the background, but Junsu had lost all interest in dancing. His grip on Yoochun's head tightened, keeping his mouth against his chest. His hips bucked more urgently against Yoochun's belly. He wondered how long it would take his lover to realize there was a zipper down the ass seam of his shorts.  
  
Yoochun's hands ran up Junsu's broad back, tracing the straps until they curled over his shoulders, pulling down to increase the pressure and the friction. "God, you're sexy like this," Yoochun gasped, his mouth exploring the rest of Junsu's chest, running along the straps until the taste of leather and skin blurred. One hand dropped to Junsu's thigh, playing with the tight hem stretched around the flexing muscle. "Need to touch you."  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Junsu asked, arching into Yoochun's mouth. Deciding his lover wasn't catching on fast enough, he grabbed the hand on his thigh and guided it to the top of the zipper. "I need you just as badly."  
  
A deep, rich laugh burst from Yoochun. Threading his fingers into Junsu's hair, he pulled him down sealing their lips. "I love you," he mumbled into the wet... messy... glorious kiss.  
  
"Love you, too," Junsu replied against Yoochun's mouth, giving up any semblance of a lap dance and simply rocking against his lover. The costume had served its purpose.  
  
Yoochun's fingers made their way back to the hidden zipper, tugging it down and baring Junsu to his touch. Capturing a dark nipple with his mouth, he sucked as his fingers swept between Junsu's cheeks. Nipping the tortured nub, he shot a playful glare up at his lover, his fingers twisting the handle of the slender but sufficient butt plug. "I guess given the outfit, it was a fair assumption to make," Yoochun chuckled.  
  
"I wanted to be ready for you," Junsu replied with a grin, tingles shooting through his body as Yoochun manipulated the plug. "So all you had to do was sit back and enjoy the dance. It was exquisite torture, dancing with it in. I think you should reward me."  
  
"You do, do you?" Yoochun teased, pressing in on the plug. "I could pull it out and fuck you with it. Is that what you want?"  
  
"Not really," Junsu groaned. "I'd much rather have your long, hard cock fucking me."  
  
Yoochun trembled. "Fuck, baby, careful or you'll make me come before I ever get inside you. You know what saying things like that does to me." Grasping the warm latex, he pulled the plug from Junsu's body, his finger rimming the stretched hole. "Are you slick enough for me?"  
  
"I'm so horny, I'd take you dry," Junsu rasped, knowing exactly what his dirty mouth did to Yoochun's libido. "Come on, lover. Fuck me 'til I see stars and your hot come's running down my legs."  
  
Grabbing Junsu's hips tight enough to leave bruises, Yoochun lifted Junsu high enough to position his cock and slammed him down in one move. "I'm the one that paid for the lap dance," he snarled, tugging at a nipple ring. "Fuck yourself on my cock."  
  
Junsu didn't have to be told twice, a hoarse shout escaping as Yoochun filled him and stretched his nipple at the same time. Bracing his feet on the floor, he rocked up and down on the stiff rod, angling his body so that every pass brushed the tip over his prostate. Reaching between them, he pulled the zipper the rest of the way so he could take out his own aching erection, his fist flying over it as he bounced on Yoochun's cock.  
  
Yoochun's hands dropped back to Junsu's ass to help support him as he raced them both towards the breaking point. Biting into his lip, he concentrated on holding off his climax until he felt his lover start to fall apart around him. "Come for me, baby."  
  
Junsu's climax started low and deep in his belly, radiating outward, tingling through his arms and down trembling legs. His cock spurted cream onto Yoochun's shirt, the muscles in his thighs giving out as he collapsed against his lover.  
  
Junsu's inarticulate sounds of pleasure pushed Yoochun over the edge in a cascade of sensation, sustained by the convulsing muscles surrounding his cock. Yoochun loved watching Junsu come, the man was a pure hedonist, completely surrendering to the moment. Yoochun wished he could be more like him, but for the moment, Junsu was free enough to surrender and Yoochun could lose himself in Junsu. Hugging his lover close, he buried his face in Junsu's neck. "Love you."  
  
Still panting from his orgasm and the workout that led up to it, Junsu stroked Yoochun's hair tenderly. "Love you, too," he murmured, letting the moment stretch between them. Yoochun only really let go when they were making love, and Junsu had learned how important that release was in terms of keeping his lover balanced in the rest of his life. It was one of the reasons he still kept some of his old costumes around. That little bit of naughtiness seemed to unleash something in Yoochun that little else did.  
  
Yoochun nuzzled the damp skin, his hands moving restlessly over Junsu's body. "Now, I think, I want to strip you bare and make love to you in our bed," he said, nudging Junsu to move.  
  
Slowly, Junsu disengaged, rising shakily to his feet. "That's an offer I'll never refuse," he replied, leaning down for a swift, soft kiss.  
  
"Good." Yoochun stood, his own knees a little weak. Stepping close, he pressed his chest to Junsu's back as they walked towards the stairs. "Afterwards, I'll run you a bath, fix us a tray of treats and feed you. Can't let you get away with always being the caregiver."


	14. Sleigh Bells Ring (Yunjae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong finds himself dumped on Christmas Eve. Can a sleigh ride with a handsome stranger rescue Christmas? 
> 
> Prompt: Sleigh for flidi

Jaejoong stood on the broad stone steps in front of the luxurious hotel, the snow falling around him in big, fat flakes. _The perfect night for a sleigh ride.  
  
Perfect night for a sleigh ride with a_ lover!  
  
 _Not when the lover is a dog and a loser.  
  
Maybe you’re the loser? He’s not alone tonight, and you are. And it isn’t the first time. How many boyfriends have you had that you thought were “the one”? One or two and it might be their problem, but eventually you’ve got to start asking what is wrong with you. _  
  
Jaejoong’s phone vibrated in his pocket—the rap sequence from Colors letting him know he had a text from Yoochun. A tiny smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. He couldn’t help it. He swore his soul mate was psychic. Pulling it from his pocket, he illuminated the screen.  
  
CHUNNIEBEAR: QUIT MOPING. HE’S AN ASSHOLE!  
  
Jae shook his head. Even a hundred kilometers away Yoochun could read his mood.  
  
JAEBEAR: MAYBE BUT IT’S STILL NO FUN TO BE ALONE AT A ROMANTIC HOTEL ON CHRISTMAS EVE.  
  
CHUNNIEBEAR: COME HERE.  
  
JAEBEAR: TO WATCH YOU AND JUNSU MAKE OUT UNDER ALL THE MISTLETOE I SAW YOU STRINGING AROUND THE APARTMENT. NO THANKS.  
  
CHUNNIEBEAR: HEY! HE’S BEEN ON TOUR FOR A MONTH, BUT I’LL RESTRAIN MYSELF.  
  
JAEBEAR: YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE TO. I’LL BE BACK ON THE 27TH LIKE PLANNED.  
  
CHUNNIEBEAR: LOVE YOU,  
  
JAEBEAR: LOVE YOU MORE. I’LL CALL YOU TOMORROW. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE PRESENT I LEFT.  
  
CHUNNIEBEAR: NOW I’M WORRIED.  
  
JAEBEAR: YOU SHOULD BE. KEKEKEKE  
  
The jingling of bells caught Jae’s attention, and he dropped the phone back into his pocket. A beautiful antique sleigh drawn by two black horses pulled to a stop at the curb. The driver jumped gracefully from the front bench to the ground. He was tall, taller than Jae, which was saying something. He was dressed formally in a long, wool coat trimmed in velvet and a fur lined hat. He bowed deeply. “Are you Kim Jaejoong-ssi?”  
  
“I am, but I’m afraid that I’m only waiting out here to cancel our ride. I’m so sorry. My companion—” Jaejoong frowned. “It doesn’t really matter. I tried to cancel with the concierge, but he said you were already on your way and didn’t carry a cell phone. I’m sorry I dragged you out in the snow, and I’ll be happy to pay your full fee and tip. I really am sorry.”  
  
The man tipped his head at the rush of excuses and apologies. “It isn’t a problem.” He smiled sincerely, and Jaejoong felt a little warmer at the kind gesture. “I make my living in the snow. Are you sure you wouldn’t like to take a short ride anyway? It is a perfect night, and the horses won’t be happy if I take them straight back to the barn when they’ve been promised a run.”  
  
Jaejoong’s eyes flicked to the magnificent matching pair. They were standing still but fidgeting, lifting their hooves and tossing their heads, causing the bells along the harness to jingle.  
  
“Trust me. They will be restless all night if they don’t have a chance to stretch their legs.” The driver gestured to the sleigh. “I’m Jung Yunho. Let me take you on a quick spin around the lake, and if you aren’t enjoying the ride, I’ll bring you straight back here.”  
  
Jaejoong contemplated the offer. He _had_ been looking forward to the ride. He’d never been in a sleigh before, and it had sounded so romantic. _Not so romantic now_. The caustic edge to Hyun Joong’s voice when he’d accused Jae of being too girly for his taste made his eyes sting with tears. He’d only wanted a romantic weekend in the country to celebrate Christmas. Was that too much to ask from the man you’d been dating for almost a year? _Apparently_. Jae sighed. “Okay. One trip around the lake.” He climbed into the sleigh, sinking into the plush seat. The cushions were warm, heated from within.   
  
Jae jumped when Yunho leaned close, tucking a fur throw around him. He swallowed. Yunho’s face only inches from his. “For the horses,” Jae stuttered, flustered.  
  
Yunho smiled, and Jaejoong’s pulse fluttered. “For the horses,” Yunho repeated, tipping his hat and climbing into the driver’s seat.  
  
 _Kim Jaejoong, you are a soft-hearted fool ready to fall for the first manly face,_ Jaejoong scolded himself.  
  
Jaejoong rode silently for a few minutes, in awe over the beauty of the snow filled night... but quiet was never really his thing. Yoochun did the quiet part of their partnership. Jae could only take silence for so long. When he was alone at his apartment, he always had the TV or music playing—sometimes at the same time in different rooms. Sitting forward so he didn’t have to yell, he asked, “So how long have you been giving sleigh rides?”  
  
Yunho smiled without looking back. “About three years. It’s always been my dream to own a horse farm, but there isn’t much steady money in horses. I had to get creative. Since there is so much resort business around here, I started doing carriage and sleigh rides. The business from the resorts is the most lucrative, but I’ve fallen in love with the rides I do for the senior centers and schools.”  
  
“That’s so sweet.” Most of the people Jae knew only did charity work when there was a chance for a photo op. Finding someone that did it for the joy of it renewed his hope and faith in mankind. _Seems appropriate for this time of year. Your own Christmas miracle._ Jae snickered.  
  
Yunho responded to the laugh. “I guess it does seem pretty sappy.”  
  
“Oh, no....” Jae scooted even father forward until he was barely balanced on the seat. “I wasn’t laughing at you. I was laughing at me. Seems like I spend my time with self-centered idiots... one in particular. It’s nice to meet someone that enjoys helping others.”  
  
“One in particular?”  
  
Jae sighed. “My boyfriend— well I guess my _ex_ -boyfriend. The jerk that was supposed to go on this ride with me. We had a romantic week planned, but apparently it was more important to stay in Seoul and go clubbing with his new boytoy.” Jae blinked back a fresh set of tears. He wasn’t going to cry. He wasn’t! He’d already shed enough tears over the jackass.  
  
Yunho seemed stunned silent, and Jae reminded himself... _again_... that not everybody was okay with gay couples, and it was much more rural here. He was just about to apologize and tell Yunho that he could take him back to the hotel, he was sorry, and it wouldn’t affect his tip when the driver finally spoke.  
  
“I shouldn’t offer advice when I don’t know you at all, but the way you said that... you aren’t thinking about continuing a relationship with this guy, are you?”  
  
The tears threatened again at the outrage in Yunho’s voice on Jae’s behalf. He sounded like he wanted to hunt down Kyun Joong and pound him into the dirt. Jae’s heart melted a little bit more. “Oh, no. Yoochun would kill me. I guess I just haven’t gotten used to talking about us in the past tense, you know?”  
  
“Yeah.” Yunho turned around and noticed that Jaejoong was practically kneeling on the floor of the sleigh. “Do you want to sit up here with me? It is colder, but the view is better.”  
  
“Really?” Jaejoong’s face brightened like a kid on Christmas morning. _If I’m sitting next to you, I won’t be cold_. He scrambled onto the raised bench.   
  
Yunho reached behind them and snagged the fur throw, wrapping it around Jae’s shoulders and tucking it under his legs. “This seat isn’t heated. I’m glad you aren’t going back to that jerk. No one deserves to be treated that way.”  
  
“I should have listened. It wasn’t like I wasn’t warned about him. Yoochun told me from the start that Hyun Joong was a player and would break my heart.”  
  
“Yoochun?”  
  
“My best friend. He knows me better than... well anybody, I guess. Better than I know myself most of the time.”  
  
“So why aren’t you more than friends with this Yoochun?”  
  
Jaejoong threw back his head and laughed. “Because his boyfriend holds black belts in three different martial art disciplines, and I like to work out, but Junsu would mop the floor with my skinny butt.” The laugh died into a warm chuckle, and he shrugged. “It’s never been that way with us.”  
  
“Chemistry can be fickle.”  
  
“You can say that again. So you seem awfully understanding and accepting of my emotional dump... are you gay?”  
  
Yunho shifted on the seat, shooting a look at Jae from under the brim of his hat. “Did my mother send you?”  
  
Jaejoong lifted one eyebrow. “Your mother? Are you worried about entrapment... like from the gay police or something?”  
  
Yunho grinned guiltily. “I guess that did sound bad. Yeah, I’m gay. I’m just not used to talking about it quite as openly as you do.”  
  
Jaejoong hummed and nodded his head. “So you’re the kind of gay man that is straight in front of all his family, friends and co-workers, but turns gay once a month on Saturday night in the backroom of a seedy bar, right?”  
  
“Ouch!” Yunho let the horses have their heads as they started into a straightaway. “No, all my friends here are either gay too or know I’m gay, and most of my co-workers are furry and couldn’t care less. I’m not from around here. I’m from a really small town, and only go home once or twice a year. I haven’t told my mother yet. I’m her only son, and I can’t seem to find the words to tell her that she’s not going to have grandchildren.”  
  
Jaejoong felt bad for his snarky question. He was feeling a real attraction to Yunho and had reacted based on his own past experiences in an attempt to quash the stirrings. “I’m sorry. As you’ve probably guessed by now, my choice of boyfriends has not been stellar, and I’ve had more than one that wanted to keep me as the dirty little secret. It makes me over-sensitive.” He snorted. “I even found out one had a wife and four kids in Tokyo, but it isn’t fair for me to make assumptions about you when I don’t know you at all.”  
  
Yunho slowed the horses to a walk as they entered a stretch of woods. He turned toward Jaejoong. “It’s okay. I know you are only visiting, but I’d like to get to know you beyond this ride if you’ll let me.” He ducked his head, his cheeks flushing a brighter red than they’d been from the cold. “I know my timing sucks, but I’m afraid if I drop you off, I’ll never see you again.”  
  
Jaejoong blushed and looked at his hands. He was always attracted to the old fashioned ones. For a gay man, he was ridiculously traditional. “I’m booked in the hotel for three more days.”  
  
Yunho tried to catch his gaze, finally lifting Jae’s chin with his finger. “Would you let me take you to dinner tomorrow night?”  
  
“Tomorrow is Christmas.”  
  
“Do you have plans?”  
  
“No.” Jaejoong blushed and looked away again. “Not now, but everything will be closed.”  
  
“My kitchen is open 24/7, 365 days a year. I can’t claim to be a good cook, but I promise not to poison you.”  
  
Jaejoong laughed. “I love to cook. Would you let me cook for you?”  
  
“It doesn’t seem fair to invite you over and make you cook.”  
  
“You aren’t.” Jae smiled cautiously as he allowed the warm feeling to grow slowly between them. “You invited me into your home, and I invited myself to use your kitchen. Consider it my Christmas present to you.”  
  
Yunho mirrored Jae’s smile. “Then I’d be honored. Even the horses don’t like my cooking, and all I have to do is dump oats in a bucket. It’s too late to shop, though. You’ll have to make do with what is in my pantry.”  
  
Jae was surprised as they pulled to a stop in front of the hotel. He looked down at his watch. They’d taken the complete two hour ride, and it had felt no longer that a few minutes. “I don’t think it will be a problem. Most things worth cooking are a little bit of this and a little bit of that instead of a set recipe.”  
  
Yunho reached up and gently stroked Jaejoong’s jaw. “I really want to kiss you, but tonight was meant for someone else not me. I don’t want to taint our first kiss with bad memories.”  
  
Every cell in Jaejoong’s body was leaning toward Yunho, wanting that kiss. “It wouldn’t.”  
  
“I’m not taking any chances.” Yunho tugged Jaejoong’s bottom lip free with his thumb. When Jae was nervous, Yunho noticed that he chewed on his lips. “Save some for me to nibble on tomorrow night,” Yunho rasped. “I’ll stop on the way home and cut some mistletoe.”  
  
Jae’s eyes darkened with desire, images of kissing Yunho dancing through his imagination. “Are you—”  
  
Yunho jumped down from the seat, lifting his arms to help Jae down. “I’ll call for you at four tomorrow?”  
  
Jaejoong flushed. “How about earlier? Christmas dinner is usually a mid-day meal.”  
  
“When would you like me to come?”  
  
Jae couldn’t help the smile at the unintentional entendre. His city friends would have been all over it, and he enjoyed being with someone that hadn’t even realized that what he said had more than one meaning. “I have nothing else to do tomorrow.”  
  
“Ten?” Yunho suggested. “I have to take some folks from the nursing home for rides that didn’t have family to visit, but I could always use a co-pilot.”  
  
“I’ll dress warm.”  
  
“I won’t.” Yunho tugged on a lock of hair that had escaped Jaejoong’s knit cap. “I find myself unnaturally warm when I’m sitting next to you.”  
  
Jaejoong’s stomach flipped. He didn’t want Yunho to leave, but he understood the premise. It was only a little over twelve hours until he could see Yunho again. He could survive that long without a kiss... maybe. “Ten it is.” Jaejoong started up the steps to the door, glowing with gold light in the dark night. Pausing he turned back. “I don’t have any way of buying you a Christmas present.”  
  
Yunho smiled and blew him a gentle kiss. “The angels already brought me a gift this year. Merry Christmas, Jaejoong-ah.”  
  
“Merry Christmas, Yunho.”  
  
Jaejoong’s phone buzzed in his pocket. Before the strains of Colors hit his ear, he knew it would be Yoochun. Reaching in with his hand, he hit the silence button and watched as Yunho pulled away with a cluck of his tongue and a snap of the reins. He’d call Yoochun when he got back to the room, but he wanted to savor the warmth of this moment without sharing it with anyone.   
  
It was funny how life worked, he’d stood in the cold to ask for forgiveness and found the potential for love... hmmm... maybe that was what Christmas was all about after all.


	15. Happy New Year (JaeChun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JaeChun start the New Year’s Eve party early.
> 
> Prompt: New Year's Eve for blocassimere

“If you expect one of us to be able to drive to the party, we better get going,” Yoochun said, starting to slide out of the booth.  
  
Jaejoong followed him. “Hey, it was your idea to grab a couple of drinks before going to Yunho’s New Year’s Eve party.”  
  
Yoochun extended his hand, waiting for Jaejoong to take it and then threading their fingers together and leading him towards the door. “His alcohol selection sucks. There’ll be some watered down, barely alcoholic punch and beer. I wanted to establish a good buzz before we got there,” he sighed, smiling and waving as bartender waved to him from behind the bar.  
  
“Asshole.” Jaejoong poked him with his free hand. “He doesn’t drink, so he doesn’t know what to buy. We could bring our own.”  
  
“Junsu always seems to manage. In fact that is a brilliant idea, next year we should suggest that Susu host the party so we can drink up some of his good booze.”  
  
Jaejoong laughed, breaking into run across the parking lot and using the momentum to swing Yoochun against his car and press suggestively against him. Their eyes locked, Jaejoong’s mouth moving steadily closer. “Kiss me,” he whispered, stopping just short of joining their lips and waiting for Yoochun to finish closing the distance.  
  
It wasn’t an unusual suggestion. Jaejoong frequently begged kisses, but tonight Yoochun was feeling ornery—or maybe horny was a better word, after having Jaejoong’s leg draped across his lap at the bar—Yoochun surged forward, their mouths colliding in a crash of need. Jaejoong whimpered, his body bowing against Yoochun. A deep growl rumbled up from Yoochun’s chest, his hands dropping to cup Jaejoong’s ass and pull him up firmly against him. “Fuck,” Yoochun cursed, swapping their positions and pushing Jaejoong back into the car to gain more friction.  
  
“Yes, please.” One of Jaejoong’s legs pressed between Yoochun’s, his hands clenching in the soft fabric of Yoochun’s shirt under his jacket.  
  
Opening his stance, Yoochun rocked forward as Jaejoong’s thigh pressed up between his legs. “We’ve got to—” A small cry escaped as Jaejoong’s mouth closed over a hard nipple, biting down through the layer of fabric. “Oh, fuck… we should stop….”  
  
“Why?” Jaejoong asked, his words muffled as his mouth continued to explore Yoochun’s chest and shoulder.  
  
“Gonna come if we keep this up.” Yoochun’s hands lifted Jaejoong higher, until one leg lifted from the ground, wrapping around Yoochun’s hip.  
  
“And that would be bad?” Jaejoong asked, his body matching Yoochun’s thrust for thrust. His hands sank into Yoochun’s long, dark hair, guiding their mouths back together.  
  
“That… that would….” Yoochun dragged his lips away, sucking in a deep breath. “That would be inevitable,” he sighed, his lips seeking Jaejoong’s again.  
  
Jaejoong hummed as their motions intensified and grew erratic. “Oh fuck! Yoochun. Yoochun-ah!” he cried as his body shook and trembled, his climax leaving his knees weak.  
  
The sound of Jaejoong screaming his name set off Yoochun’s climax, each press of his hips ratcheting his pleasure higher until it came close to crossing the line into pain. Collapsing forward, Yoochun’s weight kept Jaejoong pinned to the side of the car as they shuddered through the aftershocks.  
  
“Damn,” Yoochun swore as he finally regained enough breath to speak.  
  
“Yeah,” Jaejoong agreed, trembling in his arms.  
  
They stood wrapped around each other for several minutes. “If that’s your idea of a kiss, being with you at midnight might kill me.”  
  
Jae looked up at Yoochun through his lashes. “You’re going to kiss me at midnight? All our friends will be around.”  
  
Yoochun stroked Jae’s cheek. “Start the year as you mean to go forward. Do you mind if they see me kiss you?”  
  
Jaejoong shook his head, mesmerized by the look in Yoochun’s eyes. His lips curved into a seductive smile, his eyes glinting. “Not this once.”


End file.
